only in rhode island
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Bella moves to a state that she's never heard of and meets a very enticing family. She wants a relationship with the charming Edward Cullen. All human. Story is better than the summery. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does

**_Chapter one_**

**BPV**

I awoke this morning to a familiar place. I was in my bedroom which had not changed since I could remember. The only thing out of place was the loud noise of the phone going off down stairs. In fact that was what woke me up this morning. I proceeded with my usual morning routine of showering, brushing my hair, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth. As I headed down stairs I noticed my father had hardly touched his breakfast. But he did not look sick. In fact he looked extremely ..... happy? The only reason that this was odd to me was because he was not with his girlfriend Tanya. Tanya could be described as the total opposite of me. She was tall, strawberry blonde, looked like one of those people that should be on the cover of sports illustrated . She was energetic and willing to follow my father just about anywhere. But about a month ago her job relocated from forks to a small town in a state that I had never head of. Since it was so far away, she had to move there and we hadn't seen her in a while. This left my Dad in a slight depression for a while, and I hadn't seen him smile like that since she left a few weeks ago. Something really big must have happened.

" Morning Dad," I greeted him.

" Good Morning Sunshine!" Charlie beamed. Alright, something was definitely up. In all of my 17-year-old life, Charlie had never, ever referred to me as "Sunshine".

" I have the best news!" Oh no this cannot be good for me. This is worse than I thought.

" I got a call from Tanya today. She found a house near her job thats big enough for all of us. She called me this morning and asked me if I'd be willing to move out there with her. The town she moved to needed a police chief any ways. So were moving!" he exclaimed.

" What were moving?" I said in disbelief.

" To Rhode Island baby!!" Charlie was shouting now. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Us, moving? And what the hell was Rhode Island? I thought that was some island near Greece.

"Um, I thought that Tanya had moved inside the United States?"

" Rhode Island is a state, silly. It's the smallest state in the US, it's on the eastern seaboard. God, don't they teach you guys anything in school? Damn, I mean I pay enough taxes .." Charlie rambled on, but I didn't listen. I, Bella Swan, was moving 3,000 miles away. To the smallest frigging state in the country. Did someone have a curse on me. Did god hate me . Oh well at least now I have an excuse to dump my annoying boyfriend.

I sat down to eat my breakfast. I really wasn't interested in what I was eating... I had other things on my mind . I had to go to school in a half an hour and see my annoying boyfriend Mike Newton. When I first entered school Mike was my only friend. That friendship lasted though years and grew into a long term relationship. Don't get me wrong Mike is a really nice guy, but the sparks are not there anymore, and when he calls now its more aggravating than comforting. I have been meaning to breaking it off for a while but he is so pathetically dependent on me that I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself after I let him go. I was not interested in eating. I just found out this news from Charlie and now I have to face mike at school.

Mike found me sitting in the schools small library. I had gone there to do more research on the state that I was going to be relocating to very soon. This was the information that I had found. Rhode Island is also known as " The Ocean state" or " Little Rhody" , Its state bird is the Rhode Island Red ( a Chicken!), and its state flower is a violet. So great, I was moving to a State known as "Little Rhody", oh joy!

"Bella, Why are you reading about a series of islands near Greece?" So typical Mike, not so much as a hello, just a blunt question.

" Mike, oh hey, Im not reading about any Greek islands?"

"Rhode Island, that's a Greek island chain!" well at least im not the only one who was not paying attention in geography, or history for that matter.

" No , Rhode Island is a state." Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you im moving there and im never going to see your annoying face anymore thank the lord.

" So you did not answer my question!"Mike always was impatient. He freaked out when I didn't answer his questions. Well here goes nothing.

" Well you know how Tanya moved a little while ago, that where her job is"

" So what" Mike rudely interrupted. SO IM MOVING THERE , THAT'S SO WHAT!

" Tanya found a house there big enough for her, me and Charlie, and Charlie found a opening for a police chief position in that town, so im moving."

" Oh. Well is Rhode island only a few hours from here?" Did he really just ask me that?

" No, Its on the Eastern Seaboard" I waited for the realization to dawn on Mikes face.

If this conversation was about anything else, the look on Mikes face would of had me laughing. I had never seen his face contort that way before. He looked like he wanted to kill. And that was just over me moving. As far as he knew we could keep up a long distance relation ship.

" So we could visit each other every other weekend." Mike was really obvious to his current financial situation if he thought this. His job pays minimum wage for crying out loud!

" No mike, you need to stay here. You cannot afford to do this, and neither can I" And I doubt our parents will let us travel cross country!

" we could call and text each other every half hour?" mikes statement ended with a question

" Again it would cost to much"

" I don't understand what your saying Bella". Obviously he didn't. Mike never understood a damn thing.

" Its over Mike, its impossible to keep up our relationship if I live in Rhode Island and you live here"

" Are you breaking up with me?!" Mike sounded hysterical now. Could he get anything through his thick head.

"Yes, Mike. I'm. Breaking. Up. With. You." I sounded like someone speaking to the mentally challeneged.

"No body breaks up with Mike Newton!" Mike shouted as he left the room.

Through out the day people kept on asking me if I was okay. No the exact wording was " I heard that Mike broke up with you, are you okay?.... thank god I was moving.

A few weeks went by in a blur. Charlie was ecstatic, Mike ignored me and became more pompous and arrogant than ever, I said goodbye to my friends and we did a lot of stuff together. We promised we'd keep in touch. Before I knew it moving day had arrived. The whole night before was spent doing last minute packing, getting the carry-ons ready for the morning. Our flight to was due to depart at 5 AM sharp . So when we arrived at the terminal we were as bleary

eyed as ever. I spent most of the flight asking my father questions about the town we were moving to. All that he could tell me was that the town was called Gloucester and that I'd be attending Ponoganset high school. Other than that he had no clue. The in-flight movie called " Something about Mary" or something like that. It looked really funny but I couldn't get much out of it. I was too busy worrying about my new school. After all my old one only had 258 well now 257 students . I was hoping this was the case in my new town, but I shouldn't get my hopes up.

When I stepped off the plane the sun was out. How odd. Forks, being the rainiest place in the continental us, almost never received sun shine. Tanya and her friend Kate waited for us in the terminal. Kate had a look of amusement on her face while Tanya had the same look as my father. Love , excitement, and happiness all mixed into one emotion that I could not define.

The ride home was extremely short. Well for us it was short. In Washington it took hours to get to the nearest town. Here it took a half hour tops. The town looked like Forks only mor brown than green.. Well it already felt like home. Our home I was told was located about a half mile away from the school so on the way there we passed it. I felt my hopes deflate when I saw the size of this school. It was a little more bigger than my old school. But oddly enough I started to feel comfortable with the idea of attending it. When we arrived at the house I noticed something odd. If we were in Tanya's car then what was a rusted chevy truck doing in the drive way? I looked a Charlie confused. He gave me a sheepish look back . Then I realized why. That was my truck. Well not the truck that I drove in forks because that was given away, but a replica for me to drive. Then Tanya realized what was going on and told me that Charlie

sent her the money and she bought it yesterday. I thanked them happily and went in side.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does

**Chapter 2**

**BPV**

"Beep, Beep ,Beep" Ugh I groaned.

I wanted to stay under the covers but I had to get up. Today was my first day at my new school and I wanted to leave early. As I pulled the covers from my face I took another look at my room. My rocking chair had not arrived yet but I already knew where it would go. In the corner at the foot of my bed. The curtains were a gold color that was very pretty. The walls were the same color of my old room and the bed covers were a similar purple to that of my old room . At first I thought I had never left Forks. Realization came in the booming sound of Charlie's voice.

"Bells , its time to get up. You have to go to school" Right its time to become the freak.

A couple of minutes later I was dressed and eating down stairs. All I could think of was how the other students would react to me. After all I bet in a town like this everyone knew everyone. I would be the new comer, the outcast. Is there any hope for me?

At the school I was one of the first students to arrive. I entered the main entrance and made my way to the office. It looked like any other school main office. A little secretary stared up at me though a stack of papers and I told her who I was. She was very kind and gave me my schedule and a map. She then preceded to highlight my classes. I thanked her, she told me to have a wonderful day and then I left. I managed to make it to my first class ( English) give my name to the teacher and find my seat. At the end of the class the loud speaker rang :

" EMMET CULLEN REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW" About a minute later I saw this tall muscular boy with brown curly hair appear in the hall way walking towards the office with a big goofy grin on his face. I wondered if they all acted like this when they got in trouble.

The next class (math) was the worst of them all. I had to tell everyone who I was and give information on what life is like in Washington state. It was horrible. I hated it and I had a feeling that this would not be one of my favorite classes. History was next and that was interesting. I had trouble through the day with the heavy accents. From the sound of it they did not know how to pronounce their R's. I felt like I needed a translator to understand what they said. As I sighed in frustration I heard a soprano voice in the back round.

" don't worry about it, you'll get used to it"

I turned to the direction of the voice to find it came from a pixie like girl that sat next to me.

.

" By the way, my name is Alice Cullen!" she said energetically

" My name is Bella" I said in the most up beat tone I could possibly manage.

I wasn't looking forward to lunch. I was facing a prospect of eating in a place entirely new to me with people staring. As I entered the lunch room I heard a familiar voice shouting.

" Bella, come sit here" I looked around and realized it was that Alice girl from before. But she was not alone this time. The boy from before was with her along with three other people. They were all gorgeous and model like. When I went to sit with them I was introduced to each one of them. The one that could be Tanya's twin ( if that was possible ) was named Rosalie, her twin brother jasper ( who was Alice's boyfriend), and Edward. I was the most standoffish to him. I had met guys like him ( gorgeous among other things) and things never went well. It seemed that he had the same thoughts about people like me as well because he was the same way. I had found out that Alice and Edward , like Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and Emmet was their older brother. The Hales had lived here their whole lives but the Cullens like me are new comers. They had arrived here from Washington state as well. They had lived in Port Angeles, a town near Forks. They understood my shock at seeing the sun more often now.

Two weeks later I was sitting at lunch when Alice brought up an idea that would introduce me to new people. She proposed that we throw a Halloween bash at her house. We were to invite everyone at school and her parents would host it. This idea alarmed me because I cannot dance to save my life. That and the fact that I had not worn a costume in three years. I only brought up that second part to her. She promised me that I would have one by that time even if she had to fly to the ends of the earth to get me one. She told me that the Lincoln mall carries a store that sells costumes. At the thought of going shopping - even for a costume- Alice got extremely excited. It took Jasper the rest of the lunch to calm her down. As we were leaving she shouted two Saturdays from now was the date. Lovely, looks like I had a date with doomsday in two weeks. The rest of my classes passed by in a blur. I hardly remembered what they had said in my last class. I was too anxious to go home and revel in the last days of Indian summer. As I was walking to my truck I noticed someone standing by it. As I got closer I grew more alarmed because he was the same height as...., he had the same stance as..., but no it couldn't be....MIKE?

When I was close enough to see his face I was relieved to see that this was not mike. The kid greatly resembled him, the facial features were almost exact, but he had black hair and a massive amount of pimples.

" who are you?" " and what are you doing near my truck?" I shouted, scared that this stranger was about to attack me or something

" Oh this is your truck? , I was admiring the 1960's antique" what was he a car enthusiast or something? Didn't he have something better to do?

" you didn't answer the first question!" why wouldn't he answer that? It's a simple one?

" Oh, Sorry, My name is Eric Yorkie, Aren't you Isabella Swan?" Ugh I've been here two weeks and everyone but the Cullens and the Hales still call me that!

" So what town in Washington are you from?"

"Forks, Why?

" I have a cousin that lives in that town, maybe you know him, his name is .....Mike Newton?" Damn, Mike was so moronic. He actually thought that Rhode Island was not a state, even though his cousin lives there."

"Yeah I knew him a little" well not quite a little but Eric didn't need to know that.

" Wait a minute... he told me last time that he was dating someone named Bella Swan" Damn Mike and his arrogant bragging straight into the pits of hell!

" Well im his Ex... we broke up" more like I broke up with him....not that I got the credit for that.

" oh wait till I tell him that your hea"

" don't you dare, he'll come charging right on over and I don't need that right now" I rudely interrupted

" alright then you have to take me to the Halloween party then or I tell" what the hell man was this a ploy to get a date, if it was then it was a poor attempt

" okay" I gave up.

Well at least I had a date even if its with ...Mikes cousin. Im so repulsed. Mike follows me everywhere even when he really isn't even here. What the hell man I can't escape him. As I sat there repulsed I heard a snicker emanating from the crowd. As I looked around to see where it was coming from I saw a flash of bronze heading into a Volvo. What the hell was he laughing at?

What did he see the look on my face when I was talking to Eric? Okay it turns out I was right two weeks ago.

When I returned home I noticed Charlie had arrived home early. Strange since his job requires him there till at least 6 pm and it was only 2. I thought that maybe he was on lunch or something. As I walked in though I saw a sight I thought I'd never see. Charlie was in a suit with a huge smile on his face. It was the biggest I'd ever seen. This could not be good. He looked ... if possible... even more excited than the day he told me we were relocating here.

" Welcome home, My beautiful daughter!" Okay something was defiantly up , Charlie was never one to express emotions like this. When he did it meant something big was about to happen.

" Dad what are you doing home so early?" I blankly asked

" Well, I'm taking Tanya on a date !" Must be some date, even when he was with my mother he never acted this excited that I know of.

" Speaking of Tanya, I have to ask you something?" oh...oh..OH he's not going to ask her to marry him is he? I thought he swore off marriage, not that I'd mind Tanya as a step mom , shes paretically one already.

" Well I was wondering what you thought of her?" Okay he's going to ask her. Wow I never thought .... well im getting a head of my self . He has not told me yet.

" What as a Mother? She's great why?"

" Well, I was thinking of asking to marry her, I wanted your opinion first though" Charlie's getting married. Am I sick or something? Did my ears deceive me? How had I missed THIS!

I mean I never saw this coming.

" Go for it!" Their already paretically married anyhow, why not make it legal!

First the Eric incident, and now this. Will today have anymore surprises? Will Tanya come out of the wood work and say that she's pregnant or something? Right now that would not shock me, with the day I've had.

I went up stairs to prepare an essay that was due the following week. I figured that the sooner I get it done the better. It was on a book that I must have read a million times. Bram Stoker's Dracula. My essay was about how some of our modern day notions of vampires were derived from this book. While I was typing the essay my mind kept on heading back to today's past events. First of all this Eric Yorkie kid. Obviously he was just as annoying as Mike. What was that a family trait. annoyance . It must fall next to arrogance in the chromosomes because they both have that too. Then the marriage thing. That was random. Great now I have to go with Eric or else Mike could in explictically show up at my door step. I could see him trying something like that. As I was typing and thinking Tanya passed my door. She looked absolutely stunning. I really hope she accepts because I don't think that Charlie could survive the rejection. I mean he already had to deal with what happened with my mother. I think that he'd go over the edge if Tanya rejected him.

Three hours later, I had just finished my dinner when I heard the front door open. The look on Charlie's face was enough to tell me her response....She said ...YES! Thank the lord.

Finally Charlie's gonna get his happy ending. He's going to have someone to come home to besides me. I thought that I would never get to see this happen. Especially in the immediate days after mom left. God I never thought he'd try again after seeing him that upset. It looked like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. It was horrible. Things eventually returned to some what normal. Then he met Tanya. She had just moved to Forks and the company that she worked at had a break in. Charlie being the police chief responded. They talked, and then exchanged numbers. Three weeks later I met her. I could tell the minute I met her that she and I would hit it off. She was genuine. She actually cared about me and Charlie. The thing is I never thought that Charlie would ask ANYONE to marry him again. He was that hurt by my mother.

He called me over to the couch and told me about it. He then asked me if I'd be at least a bridesmaid in the ceremony. He actually thought that I would refuse to be in his wedding. How ridiculous. I told him that I would and he smiled.

The weeks seemed to fly by. Saturday turned up extremely fast. That morning Charlie was at work and Tanya was consulting a wedding planner for the up coming nuptials. So I was eating alone when I heard a knock on the door. Remembering what day it was I groaned. When I opened the door Alice knocked me down . It was finally time to go shopping for my Halloween costume, ugh. I didn't do costumes very well or shopping for that matter. Before we left she wanted the grand tour of the place. So I quickly showed her around. As we got closer to the mall Alice's excitement grew and grew. She actually bounced out of the car and ran into the costume store. As I was heading for the actual costumes Alice was picking up random decorations . It was like watching a child in a candy store. I picked the perfect costume for me .... a damsel in distress . Alice picked a beautiful pixie costume. That was so Alice. I think that the hardest part for Alice was leaving the store. She kept on saying that we'll be coming back soon.

While in the car Alice asked me if I wanted to go to her place for dinner. I told her okay and called Tanya to inform her that I would not be having dinner tonight. Alice squealed and sped all the way back to her place. When we walked in I could not believe what I was seeing. There was a girl on the couch with Edward and they were completely all over each other, it was pretty disgusting. My judgments proved to be right once again. Edward was that type of guy I thought he was. I had this strange feeling like I should separate the two of them.... how strange. The feeling passed after a minute though and I didn't think about it again. Dinner tonight was a vegetarian dish that I never heard of before this. I found out that night that the family were vegetarians. Always enjoying trying new things I had some.... it was awesome. Through out the dinner the girl and Edward were still going at it. How long could someone do that for. Won't they get dizzy and stop soon? I heard Emmett shout at Edward, "What the hell man, can't you two stop sucking face for two seconds? I'm trying to eat here bro!" Then I heard Emmet mutter, "What is it with him, I mean he's with a different girl every week. Can't he hold one steady relationship?" so I was definitely right about him.

After dinner Alice , Edward, Jane doe # 212, and I played twister. Of corse Alice won. She always had that ability predict which moves were solid. About an hour or so later we were on the way home. Alice wanted to escape the lust in the air just as badly as I did. So going home seemed like the perfect excuse for the both of us. I was surprised again at how short the ride was. Wasn't I ever going to get used to this? If it was like this tonight what was Alice's party going to be like? This really was going to be interesting.

When I got home there was a scene that I thought I'd never see. Charlie was looking over wedding plans with Tanya. Odd. Charlie didn't seem to me like the type of guy interested in planning his own wedding. He was more the type to "let the women handle it". So, when I saw

Charlie looking at color schemes and voicing his opinion, I had to rub my eyes.

"Bella come here a minute we need your opinion on something!" Charlie yelled. Wonder why, I'm no fashion expert, that's for sure.

" Okay guys, what is it?"

" Well, your going to be wearing this dark blue color, but we cant decide what to put Kate in."

" Well how about that off white."

" Actually honey, that's a good choice"

" So when's the wedding?"

" We were thinking late winter/ early spring time?"

" Okay, sounds good. Don't work too hard tonight, good night!" and with that, I headed off to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does

Chapter 3

BPV

As the weeks went on Alice's excitement grew . We spent those weeks hanging out at her house with Edward's various girlfriends. He must have gone through at least three by the time the party arrived. The day of the party was spent decorating the house . I swear Alice should be a professional interior designer when she leaves college or at least a party planner. She was shouting to Jasper where to hang the 1000th batch of webbing as we were heading up the stairs to get ready. I was getting ready there so that I could help decorate as much as I could before the party started. I must have placed that damn punch bowl in a thousand different places before Alice was satisfied.

I had to half drag Alice up the stairs to get ready. It took Alice record time to get all dolled up and then she started on me. She must of had enough make up to last a small country 10 years. When she was done she made me look in the mirror and I could not recognize the face looking back at me. Damn, Alice was good!

By the time we got down stairs the party had already started. Figures Eric was one of the first to arrive. That's so something that Mike would have done. As I looked around, Jasper walked up to us. He was dressed in a LT. confederate solider's costume. He actually looked like he stepped out of Gettysburg or something. That's when Eric made his presence known. He was supposed to be Zoro, but he looked like a pimply man in a black cape with a mask over his eyes.

It was so disgusting. I had to stand next to him the whole time though because if I didn't, he'd call Mike and that was something that I really didn't want to happen. While standing with Eric, I noticed who was greeting everyone at the door. It was Carlisle, Alice's father. With that costume he looked like a true vampire. It actually gave me chills. I mean if I didn't know any better I would of sworn that he actually was one. It really was creepy.

It was then, when I finally got away from Eric that I saw him. Edward dressed as a pimp wrapped around the arms of his current girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. She was dressed in the most hoeish costume that I could possibly imagine. She must of had 6in stiletto on with booty shorts and a skimpy bikini top on. Only Jessica would wear something like that. As I was watching them I had the sudden urge to go over there and rip her hair right off of her head. Strange I was never the violent type. So why the sudden urge to do this to a girl that I barely even knew? I mean I had no actual problems with her. I guess it was because she looked so incredibly slutty in that costume. Like really, have some class.

As I started to ponder this I headed into the kitchen. I should have watched the people around me, but I didn't. So I didn't notice when someone came up behind me. It was a shock to be picked up off the floor and be dragged to the garage by strong muscular arms, where I was blind folded. I was then thrown into the car and as the door was slamming shut I distinctly heard laughter. I knew who it was immediately by that sound. It was Emmett. What was he doing? He drove out of the garage so fast that I thought that we would flip over. The laughter continued while he was driving. All I could hope for was that his eyes were open while he was laughing. That way he was paying attention while driving. I knew I should have been watching out for Emmet. He was always looking for a good laugh. The Damsel in distress costume probably gave him this wacky idea.

What did he think that a " knight in shining armor would actually save a damsel in distress" if so, then Emmet had truly lost his mind. I felt the car accelerate, we must have jumped on the highway.

**EPV**

While Jessica was throwing herself at me, something, rather, someone caught my attention. Bella dressed in a Damsel in Distress costume. She knew herself in some ways better than most. I could not stop staring. She was so fragile, like she could break at any minute, and the costume accentuated this fact. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt protective of her, maybe it was because it was Alice's friend? I never felt this with any of the girls that I had been with, but those were just casual relationships. Why couldn't I have what the others have with each other? Alice has Jasper, Emmet has Rose, was I doomed to walk the earth and never find my someone? The protectiveness in me had me follow this girl into the kitchen. I was probably about two people behind her when I noticed Emmett come up from behind her, pick her up and drag her away. What was Emmet thinking? Couldn't he see her fragileness.... Wait a minute why was he TAKING HER TO THE GARAGE? When I finally got there Emmett was pulling out at 100mph. Where the hell was he taking her? I could already think of 1000 ideas going through Emmett's head. At the speed that he was going, it was probably some where far. Good, that gave me a chance to follow and not get caught!

I could only picture what he had done to her. She was probably bound and blindfolded in the back seat. Emmet was never one for gaging people. He always wanted to hear them speak, even if it was annoying at times. He probably thought of this as one big joke. I still had no clue what he was up to when we hit the highway. Looks like I was right. It wasn't going to be close by. The signs told me that we were heading south somewhere. So what was Emmet heading to the beach or something? Did he want to fake drown her or something? I noticed that he took the Exeter exit and it finally clicked. No... no....NO!! He wouldn't. He wouldn't take her to that abandoned insane asylum, would he? Then I noticed that the scenery started to become more familiar. Has he lost it or something? Why would he take her there. I really started to think that he really had lost his marbles.

He started to take the familiar route to the place when I lost him. The car suddenly sped up and I couldn't see them any more. This made me panic because I thought that he had seen me or something. By the time that I got there, I found the car abandoned. Now there are multiple buildings at the sight and they could be in any one of them. Really what the hell was Emmet thinking? Did he really think that this was funny? Oh yeah, lets take her to an haunted abandoned school for the insane and mentally challenged, this should be really funny because not only does she not know the building, she does not know the town as well! Only Emmet would think of something like that. This is probably one of the worst pranks he has ever done, and there have been some bad ones.

I had to think, what would be in Emmett's mind the funniest room to put her in. As I went over the lay out in my mind it clicked immediately. This was probably one of the most scariest rooms in the entire place. Not only in the fact that it was a Dentist room, but in the fact that there were spikes every where. This was also Emmet's favorite room to hang out in when ever we went in here. Emmet was not one for putting much thought in to hiding people in abandoned buildings. It was very easy to find where Emmett himself hid when we used to play hide and go seek when we were little. Obviously that part of him had not really changed. When I entered the Dentist's room, that is indeed where I found them. Bella was not blind folded, just bound to the chair. The minute I saw Emmet I just let the unexplainable rage take over.

**BPV**

" Where are you taking me ,Emmet ?"

"I'm not Emmet !" the voice said in a clearly Emmett voice.

" Cut the crap Emmett, I know its you, its your voice!"

" No it isn't," obviously Emmett would never be an actor.

" |Alright then non Emmett, where are you taking me?"

" You'll see"

Emmet finally took the blind folds off. I got a look at the chair that I was bound to. It looked like a dentist chair with spikes on it. WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?

All of a sudden Emmet started to laugh. The look on my face must of some how been amusing to him. That's some FUCKING sense of humor that he has. Now I was furious. Oh yeah, lets leave her in a Dentist/ torture room in an abandoned building. We'll have someone find her in a few hours, see how insane she's gone. Did I say outpatient therapy, no he needs to be committed and helped by the countries top experts in the mental health field . Maybe then there would be hope for him.

" Emmett, your sick! You need help!" I was stating the obvious.

" I know I am, hahahaha!" Then why the fuck wont he get help?

" You think that this is funny don't you?" Again stating the obvious.

" Yes!" he continued to boisterously laugh.

At this point I saw a flash of bronze hair and green eyes. Then I must of fainted, because that is the last thing that I remember. That and the feeling of being finally safe tonight. Next thing I knew I was being carried to a shiny silver Volvo.

I finally regained full consciousness driving in the car with Edward to what I assumed would be his house. I felt extremely embarrassed , because not only did he have to come to my rescue but I also fainted in his arms. He probably thought I was a freak or something.

" Are you okay" Edward asked carefully. He looked at me like I was going to go into shock at any second. I cant even imagine what I looked like right now.

"Yeah, I'm alright, did you know that your brother had such a fucked up sense of humor"

" Yeah, he's never done anything quite that bad though, I was even scared for a minute there."

" I'm sorry that you had to leave the party and your whor-, I mean, girlfriend. I hope she's not mad." Yeah, right. I was praying that she was livid, the idea made me smile.

"She's a big girl, she'11 be fine on her own." Girl isn't the word I was thinking of for her.

"So do you like Rhode Island, I know it's a big change"

"Yeah its okay, I kinda miss home, but im sure I'll get used to it"

" Well im sure that having Alice around helps" well I guess he was right, if I didn't have my tiny pixie like friend around, things would probably be harder.

" She's quite a unit your sister is"

" Yeah I know"

We continued to talk all the way home. I was slightly wrong about Edward, he was a pretty nice guy, despite the fact that he was kind of a man whore. I felt strangely comfortable in his presence. Before I knew it we had arrived at the Cullen's home. I was almost reluctant to get out of the car. As I got out I turned to him.

" Thank you for coming to save me."

" No problem, I know how retarded my brother cam be." He said with a crooked smile.

At this point I had the sudden urge to hug him, but I refrained because at that moment Jessica Stanley came bounding out of the house.

"BABE! I MISSED YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed at a horrible ear piercing screech. Was it me or did Edward look slightly annoyed at the sight of his girlfriend.

It must have been me, because he greeted her with a welcoming hug. I noticed, however, that his crooked grin had vanished from his flawless face.

**EPV**

The car ride with Bella was the most interesting one that I've ever had with a girl. Most girls that I would have in a car alone with me would be suffocating me. But Bella sat and talked with me like she would with anyone else. Her face looked different tonight than how it usually looked. I examined it to find out the change, and quickly acquired what was different about it. Ah, Bella was wearing makeup, something she usually never did. How odd, most girls cake their faces every morning with pounds of that stuff on, especially Jessica. I quickly remembered early how I had gotten very aggravated with her because she was wearing so much of it, it had stained nearly half of my wardrobe. I had never met a girl who wore a plain face every day. I also noticed while talking to Bella, she seemed content just speaking with me. From the things she said, she seemed to have the highest intelligence of any girl I have ever spoke with. I was only just beginning to figure out what a unique individual this girl was. These revelations had me craving to find out more about her. What else was different about her than other girls? I had to know. It was only too soon that I found myself pulling into my own driveway, and I felt surprisingly sour about that. From the look on her face, her chocolate brown eyes also appeared to look sad about leaving as well. As Bella got out to leave, she turned and quietly thanked me for saving her life from my idiotic brother. It was then that my blissful moment came crashing down when I heard the sound of my girlfriend's screeching voice bellowed out from behind Bella.

I tuned out everything Jessica said for the rest of the night, lost in my own thoughts. I had never been so interested in a girl in my entire lifetime. You could call me a casual dater. Okay, that's kind of an understatement. I never gave a thought to having a real relationship before though, every one I had was similar to what I had with Jessica. Who would want that relationship to last for a long time, huh? I think I would hang myself and or have Emmett run me over with his Jeep. As I was reveling in my newfound perceptions of relationships, I noticed my twin sister bounding out of the kitchen, dragging her poor boyfriend Jasper behind her. That kid really had a lot of patience to put up with her.

" Edward!" Alice practically sang. " I have to talk to you about something important." She glanced over at Jessica giving her a dirty look.

" Alone." I saw Alice's eyebrows narrow. That meant she was serious.

I pushed Jessica off me, where she fell with a small thud onto the hardwoods. Maybe Alice had something to tell me about Bella. I followed her into the kitchen and watched as Alice looked behind me to make sure that no one had followed.

"There is something up with that Yorkie kid, I mean first he was on the cell phone, and then he was acting shady all night. I hope he's not buying drugs or something!"

" and also your girlfriend was hoeing her self all over him, they disappeared for a while, knowing her they probably did it."

" That's okay I was going to dump her soon any ways, She was too much of a hoe for me, I've got my sights on a new girl" and I really did.

"Really? Who?" She sat there for a few moments pondering my words, then it clicked

"EDWARD CULLEN, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT DATING MY BEST FRIEND!!" I was suddenly confused by this. Why would she care who I dated?

" Why not?"

" I SEE THE WAY YOU TREAT WOMEN, YOU TREAT THEM LIKE THEY ARE A PIECE OF MEAT OR SOMETHING, DO YOU THINK I WANT MY BEST FRIEND DATING SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"I DO NOT TREAT WOMEN LIKE THAT!"

" REALLY WHAT ABOUT A FEW MINUTES AGO ?" What did she mean a few minutes ago, when I pushed Jessica off my arm?

" YOU PUSHED JESSICA TO THE FLOOR, YOU DIDN'T EVEN PICK HER UP!"

"I'VE SEEN YOU DO THIS WITH EVERYONE OF YOUR GIRLS, DON'T DENY IT" She is right there, I'll give her that one.

"SO YOUR GOING TO DICTATE WHO I CAN DATE?"

" DON'T MAKE THIS ALL ABOUT YOU, IM PROTECTING HER!" If she was protecting her, where was she when Emmett kidnaped her?

Lovely, so im going to have to convince Alice that I wont treat Bella like that before I can date her. What a daunting challenge. If Alice really only knew. She was right though. I would have to clean up my act. If not for convincing Alice then for Bella. She's not blind so she's probably seen the way my girlfriends are treated and made her own assumptions. If they are anything like Alice's then I have my work cut out for me.

As I was thinking this my plan started to evolve. First thing on the agenda was breaking up with Jessica. That will not be an easy feat. She would not understand why, so I was glad that Alice had given me the ammo for that. I would say that I knew what she did when I was gone. I would talk about how trust is a valuable part of any relationship and that she had lost mine. I would end it with " I think that we should see other people" or something like that.

I found Jessica near that Eric kid again. What's up with that kid first he comes as Bella's date, now he's with my soon to be EX girlfriend. I thought I was a "casual dater". I pulled Jessica aside, apologized for earlier and told her that we needed to talk. She seemed to get a little nervous at these words but followed me back into the kitchen. Alice gave me one disgusted look and then left with Jasper.

" I know what you did with Eric earlier" I figured that I'd get that out as soon as possible

Jessica presented to play dumb at this statement and asked " to what do you mean?"

" Jessica, stop pretending, you were seen by a reliable witness" that was true .

"I think that we need to talk about our relationship and where it is going" or where it is not going depending on how you look at it.

" Why?" Why? What does she mean why, does she really like it like this?

"Because you have just totally ruined my trust , how am I ever going to have a relationship with you when all the while im worried whether you'll be faithful to me?" I saw the shock spread across her face which then turned to guilt.

" I didn't mean to" was all Jessica could say. So she didn't mean to be all over Eric. She didn't mean to sleep with him. Then who's fault was that?

" Look your obviously not happy in this relationship, why else would you be doing this ,So why don't we see other people." I never realized how true these words were until now.

" so its over" Jessica said. I could hear the relief in her voice

" yes" was all I could say.

Well that part of the plan went pretty smooth. Easier than I thought actually. Now I just have to clean up my act. This was going to take a while considering that I don't like change that much. Besides the casual dating thing I had a hard time adjusting to new situations. I was just going to have to get over that though if I could achieve my goal of being with Bell though.

As I looked over at Bella though I could see one huge obstacle in my plan. That obstacle was named Eric Yorkie. He seemed obsessed with her. He followed her everywhere she went. It seemed like he did not have any dignity at all.

At some point Bella left him , probably to go talk to Alice or something. When she was not in sight I noticed that Eric kept on looking at his phone, like he was willing it to speak or something. That's strange. After about a minute of doing this Eric suddenly looked up and kept on looking around him like he was paranoid or something. Okay he was acting very shady. Then he walked out side and made another call on his phone. This kid is up to something. I hope that im there when he gets caught.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go!

**Chapter 4**

**BPV**

The party lasted till 2 am in the morning. Since I slept there this really didn't bother me very much. I cannot believe that so much had happened last night. I mean first the kidnaping, then Edward of all people coming to my rescue, and finally Alice telling me that Edward broke up with Jessica ( I was oddly relieved at this). If this was their Halloween party, then what were the other ones like?

When I finally came down stairs, I saw that Alice needed lots of help cleaning up. I helped her out as best I could placing decorations back in their perspective boxes. Alice seemed totally different from the last time I talked to her last night. Last night she seemed enraged, maybe over the fact that Edward chose to break up with his girlfriend at the party last night ? Now she seemed back to normal. Well maybe she did not like Jessica as much as I thought she did. Maybe she thought she was not his type?

These speculations swarmed throughout my head the whole time we were cleaning up.

When we finally finished with the cleaning Alice thanked me and told me that we'll have to do a Christmas party too. Another party to shop for..... wonderful. After contemplating the look on my face for a moment, she continued on like she had not even stopped.

" Well this next party is going to be a formal affair" Even more wonderful....I'll probably break my leg dancing or something.

" We' ll going shopping for dresses together! Its going to be a blast"

At this I could see the formation of a plan for where to put decorations in Alice's eyes. Her eyes darted to every corner, every nook and cranny. Well this party is going to be extravagant.

The ride home was a quiet affair. All I did was drive. When I reached my house I noticed that Charlie had already gone to work and Tanya was gone as well. This meant that I had the house all to my self. Unlike most people I reveled in this alone period. I started to prepare the laundry and do the dishes that were left in the sink. The whole time all I could think of was two things: Edward broke up with his girlfriend, and dress shopping for Alice's party. Considering how much I hate shopping this second thought took away my joy from the first thought. Well at least the party was still a few weeks away. Maybe by that time I'll forget about it or something. Not likely though, because Alice will make it her job to remind me every single second of every single day about that.

Don't you just love the Holidays!

The month of November seemed to speed by. Before I knew it , it was the night before thanksgiving. Alice had sent me a text inviting me to spend thanksgiving over at her place. Seeing as how Charlie and Tanya did not celebrate this holiday, it was quite easy to get the okay from them. The Cullens were planning their Vegetarian style thanks giving with tofu instead of turkey.

I decided that since I was a guest , I should bring over a desert. So I quickly prepared a Cherry cheesecake knowing that this was one of Alice's favorite deserts.

The next morning I got up and got ready for my first Thanksgiving since my mother left. Since dinner was at three I spent some quality time with Charlie and Tanya. I never realized how good of a cook Tanya was until this moment and thought it was a shame that she does not do Thanksgiving meals. After a few hours of talking with them and watching TV I decided that it was time to head over to the Cullens house. When I walked in they were having their annual wrestling match. Obviously no one could beat Emmett, but they all tried. It was quite interesting to see Emmett wrestle. He looked like a giant Grizzle bear going for the kill. He really did get into it.

After about a half hour of wrestling dinner was served. It was about five minutes of silent prayer ( Carlisle was extremely religious) we ate. The tofu was actually almost like eating the real thing. They must of went for high quality stuff. It took about a half hour to eat and clear the dinner plates. It was after this that Emmett suggested that we all have drinks and from there I don't remember much.

**APV**

Emmett took everyone to the family bar and acted like he was a hot shot bar tender or something. It was actually quite hilarious at first. He whipped out two bottles of Captain Morgan and two gallons of Hawaiian punch and added them to our punch bowl. Everyone had a drink and thats when things got crazy.

Emmett and Bella had a drinking contest to see who could out drink the other. Before anyone could stop them they already had three drinks. That's about the time that it hit the both of them. We'll maybe a little later for Emmet(he stopped after 7 drinks ) because of his massive size, . Emmett turned on a radio which ironically had a commercial for Captain Morgan and started to sing the theme song very boisterously. This would be the first of many times that night that he would do this. While Emmett was very drunkenly singing I turned to see Edward helping a very drunk bella off the floor. Edward never helps drunk girls off the floor, he's usually the reason that they get there in the first place, also the look on his face showed genuine concern. What ? Edward usually never shows concern to anyone. What's going on here? Maybe I was wrong about him? If so it would be the first time. It was then that I had a vision of the future. I could see him actually loving someone in the way that I love Jasper. Who was I kidding I was getting ahead of my self here.

But as I watched them the whole night I realized that I was indeed wrong. When ever Bella fell he was there to get her. When she wanted another drink, he told her no in a tender way. Who was this guy and what had he done with the Edward that I had known? And Bella? Though she wasn't all over him in traditional drunken girl style, she seemed happy knowing he was there. The look on her face made it plain that she liked him back . So I kept on waiting for the thing that made me right.... but it never came. It was then that I realized what I had to do, I had to get these two together. Man I cant believe it my best friend and my brother ,who knew? They were a perfect match, even I saw that now. I was going to help out, in any way that I could. First things first, I would have to change plans on what style and color she would need for her Christmas party dress. I was originally thinking spaghetti strap, bright red, and to the floor. Now I picture midnight blue, halter top , thigh length. Maybe the dress should be black. Well either way this will make dress shopping more fun.

This was one thing that I loved to be wrong about. I mean its not often that I get to play match maker, but when I did it usually worked out for the best. Some of my finest work I believe was Emmett and Rose. I mean before I convinced them to go out on a single date, those two would not have known love if it hit them square in the face. I had a feeling that this was going to take more time than that, but it would be more rewarding. The look in both of their eyes told me that. I wanted to squeal with joy that I got to play match maker again. I was going to have so much fun with this!

The drinking continued into the wee hours of the morning. Emmett's singing never ceased . When it wasn't enough he actually tried to simulate a pirate while singing it. Emmett was always very entertaining when he was drunk. Not that he would remember it when he woke up the next morning. Rose will never let him live this down. Before anyone knew it, all the couples were ( even Edward and Bella) sleeping in each others arms. It was actually quite cute. I mean its not every day that you see my brother cuddling with the rest of us.

I fell asleep thinking of the new shopping possibilities that this matchmaking scheme could provide me.

When I woke up the next morning I was one of the first ones awake. It was so cute, everyone was still in the same positions as they were last night. When I looked at Edward and Bella it took me a second to remember my changed attitude from last night. It again made me happy to realize that I was wrong. I couldn't help but feel happy that everyone in this room had found their someone, even though some of us didn't know it yet. It was better than finding a ½ off sale in a Gucci store. Which reminded me. Today was my favorite holiday, Black Friday. Everything was on sale. Oh I could not wait to hit the mall. The sights and smells always overwhelmed me . Just thinking about it made me want to squeal. With that thought in mind, I went to prepare the family's secret hangover cure. Bella , and possibly Emmett would need this after last night. As I was preparing the "cure" I couldn't stop thinking about the sales today. Hey, maybe if Bella feels good enough then we could go dress hunting today

. I would have to be careful asking her though, she hates shopping, though I don't understand why? I mean who hates shopping? With that thought in mind I returned to the bar room and waited for the rest to awake. To no ones surprise Emmett and Bella both had hangovers. Well it looks like my backup glass would go to good use. About an hour later they both looked like they were feeling fine. That's when I took my move.

"Um Bella, I want to go shopping today, but I need a shopping partner and no one would go with me, would you please come?" She looked reluctant, but she answered " Yes"

BPV

As I was regaining my consciousness from the night before, I realized I was in a sturdy set of arms. Wait a minute ....ARMS? I cant even remember what I did last night. Where was I? All I could remember Emmett singing? What was he singing... He was singing about a captain....Captain... Captain Morgan! That was it, that's why I don't remember. So who was holding me then? I peeked an eye open and to my deep surprise I came to the realization... it was Edward. Why was Edward holding me? Oddly I felt a tingle of excitement, seeing Edwards sleeping angelic face sitting next to mine. I turned a little more to get a closer look.... then it hit me like a ton of bricks. O w did my head fucking hurt. This was the worst headache that I ever had in my entire life. I needed Aspin ASAP!

As I was getting up to search the medicine cabinet, Alice bounded over to my rescue. She was carrying a florescent green liquid, and started urging me to drink it and to trust her. Trusting Alice was a risky decision. In the end though it worked better than I could have imagined. That was when I noticed that Alice seemed unusually perky today. It wasn't even 7 am yet. Odd. She almost seemed impatient. That's when it hit me. Of course today was Black Friday, Alice's favorite holiday. She was probably gearing up to go to the mall today. I could feel a very lengthy shopping expedition in the works. It could be worse couldn't it? She had cured my hangover so I owed her that. So when she finally asked me, I told her I would. She squealed excitedly, hugged me, and thanked me repeatedly. It was then that I heard a large growl similar to a black bear in the other room....Emmett must of awoken. As I walked in I heard Rosalie say " not gonna sing for us today... Captain?"

My memory did come back... but only in bits and pieces. Twinkling green eyes staring at me, a tender and caring voice telling me no? Maybe I should ask Alice what happened last night. I don't think she was obviated last night . I was dwelling on this while getting ready. Since I was not planning on sleeping over, Alice lent me one of her tops and a pair of jeans. I had a strange feeling that Alice had bought me clothes , since we were not exactly the same size and some of the items looked like they were more my size than her's.

About an hour later we were at the mall. We decided to go to Wenham today, despite the fact that it was freezing out side. Alice swore that they had the best deals. We were in the Bebe outlet looking at dresses, when I finally had the courage to ask Alice what happened last night .

" Alice you're my best friend right?" I asked casually

" Always Bella" Alice looked at me like I was having a stroke or something

" Then could you please tell me .... What the fuck happened last night" I got that out as soon as I could.

" Well you and Emmett had a drinking contest, we'll not a contest actually, because no one can beat Emmett at that, and you both got pretty inhaliated last night"

"Did anything else happen last night?"

Alice's face developed the smallest hint of a smile " A drunk mind speaks a sober heart" What the hell does that mean?

" You really owe Edward a lot, I mean when ever you fell or anything he was there!" Edward? No he couldn't care about me like that. Not me, plain boring Bella. No to him I was his sister's best friend....Wasn't I ?

" Bella, I have to ask you something..... Do you like my brother?" That was when it hit me. I really did like him...more than a friend and so when I answered her question it sounded more truthful than I ever realized

" Yes" Alice looked like it was Christmas and Easter on the same day! She started to jump up and down saying " I knew it , I knew it , I knew it!"

" If you like him though, what's up with the Yorkie kid then, is it some ploy to get Edward to notice you or something?" As intuitive as Alice was she was way off about that!

" No, Eric is a cousin of my annoying EX boyfriend from Forks. He is threatening to tell him where I am if I don't hang out with him a.k.a be his lap dog, its so degrading, I know, but if it keeps Mike away..." The look of realization and relief on Alice's face was enough to stop me in my tracks. She obviously at some point thought that I was actually into Eric. How disgusting.

" So wait a minute your telling me that there is more than one Eric in that family, same personality?" Alice asked horrified!

" The only way they differ is in their looks" I said. The shock on her face almost made me laugh.

" And you went out with him?"Alice winced on the last part.

" Well I was young, and I was dumb, and he was my only friend when I first went to Forks!"

" I cant imagine going out with someone with that much ego, it must of been horrible"

" Well lets just say that there was a reason that things ended, that was one of the reasons I was glad to come out here!"

" And you think that if Eric gave the word, he would fly all the way out here just to see you?"

" Obviously, he's that annoying enough!" I could just picture mike on the internet at the library buying a plane ticket just because Eric called and offered room and board. Those two were like two peas on a pod.

" I thought when I left that I would out run Mikes annoyingness, I cant believe that it followed me here!" I truly could not believe that

We made our way to the fitting rooms. I liked all the dresses that I tried on so I had Alice randomly pick one out for me. She wanted to keep it a surprise , so she bought it herself, and hid it from me. It must be that bad if she did not want me to see it! We walked to other stores where Alice started her Christmas shopping for her family. She got Rose a cute purse from Coach, Emmett chocolates from a chocolate store there, Jasper a big chocolate heart from the same store and clothing from the gap, and colonge for Edward. After much urging from Alice I got Rose a top from bebe ( Alice told me what size), some weights for Emmett, a book of psychology for Jasper ( he wants to go into psychology, possibly become a psychiatrist) and Timberland boots for Edward (Alice told me what size to get). Before we knew it night had fallen . Alice seemed startled that it had gotten dark so soon. She checked her watch and her eyes nearly boggled out of her head.

On the way back I called home. Charlie sounded sick with worry at first. I gave him a basic outline of what happened ( I skipped the drunken fiasco) he calmed down. He seemed happy that I was out shopping with Alice. Though he wanted me to call to let him know I was okay, he seemed relieved that I was settling in just fine.

When I walked my house Charlie looked like he heard a secret that he could not wait to tell. He kept on pacing back and fourth like he was deciding whether this was worth telling or something. I started to get nervous. Charlie never paces. This was odd. I figured that this was part of the new Charlie that I was seeing though. He looked like he decided to tell anyways, sat me down on the couch and then preceded to tell me what he was so nervous about.

" That's wonderful, when is it"

" March 31st" Charlie happily exclaimed. Well at least they did not do it a day later, the theme would have probably been "practical jokes" or something like that. Then again if I tripped down the isle, I could have used that to my advantage. That would be me, the maid of honor that trips and takes out the whole wedding party! Or smashes into the wedding cake.

Charlie continued on about wedding plans, telling me that Tanya wanted to go dress hunting with me soon. Wouldn't it be interesting if Alice could tag along, I thought between those two, they would probably find the perfect dress for me! When Tanya came into the room she asked me if I would like to bring a friend along when we went. I knew that if Alice found out I went dress hunting with out her, she would murder me. So I responded with an enthusitic yes. After all with Alice along I would most likely find the perfect dress anyways. She said that she wanted to go over the Christmas break, so that she could have all day to go, and not worry about me and school the next day.

I called Alice over the weekend and asked her if she wanted to go. Obviously she said yes. Her exact response was " Why would you have to ask me that, of corse I want to go!" So the plan was set. Over the Christmas break, Tanya, Alice , and I would go dress hunting for the wedding. This was going to be one hell of a shopping trip. I could picture what Alice was doing right now. She was probably running down the hall right now, screaming " im going wedding dress shopping, it's a dream come true!" With that thought, my mind returned to our conversation earlier. Alice paretically admitted that Edward liked me! Why did she not come right out and say it though. That's the fact that bothered me. It can't be true though, why would he be interested in me? Though I knew with all my heart that I liked him more than a friend- like might not be a strong enough word but let's not get a head of our selves- I couldn't be sure that he felt the same way about me. Remembering the past few months did not help very much. Nor the fact that I could not remember most of last night either. If I could just remember that, I had a feeling that I would have my answer. The fact that he saved me from Emmett pointed me in the direction of the yes category. But I could not be positive that he did that because he liked me, or if he did that because I was Alice's best friend.

That night, I had a dream that I was back in the Cullen's place. I had woken up in Edwards arms again, but we were alone. That distinct feeling of excitement at seeing his sleeping angelic face hit again, though I now knew where it came from. I wanted so badly to touch his face, but I did not for fear of waking him. No he should sleep, even if I was awake. So I laid there watching him sleep, my own personal angel. I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. What if he think that I was a freak? Would he run away? I didn't think that I could take that, not now anyways. I saw that crooked smile appear on his face and was glad he was having good dreams. Hopefully about me, but who was I kidding!

I was actually disappointed when I awoke to find that I was alone the next morning. I had to get up though. I had to eat breakfast. When I went into the kitchen, I found Tanya making eggs for breakfast. The chipper mood had not left the both of them from last night. I told Tanya that Alice had said yes to going and she seemed thrilled. Charlie was just thrilled that I had a friend that wanted to do this. He liked the fact that one of my first friends here was not a Mike Newton type guy.

**EPV**

Alice arrived home in a excited mood . She had given me a huge smile, one that I had not seen since I told her that I liked Bella. I knew what this had meant. She had seen what had happened last night and her opinion had changed. She must of realized that unlike the other girls, my feelings for Bella were different. Stronger some how. She spoke the words that I knew she was thinking .

" I approve!" Finally she saw the light

" What made you change your mind?" I really wanted to know this!

" I saw you guys last night, the way you were helping her, I knew that you wouldn't have done that unless you were serious, also the look in your eyes , it seemed genuine, you haven't had that look in a long time."

At that I had a flash back.

_Im gonna kill Emmett I thought. How could he do this to her? Let her compete against him. He knew that he would win, and at what price. At that I heard a loud thud. I turned to see Bella on the floor, she was obviously trying to get up with out anyones help. The fact that she was stumbleing drunk had me worried. She was klutzy when she was not inhaliated, what would happen to her now? As I picked her up off the floor, those brown eyes bore into mine. All I could see was affection. Probably because she was drunk, if she had been sober, she would have cared about my past enough to not like me over it. Hell that's how she probably felt when she was sober. How unfair was this, one of the only times that I can get this close to her, and she wont even remember it in the morning. That was the only fact holding me back from kissing her at that moment. I want her to remember our first kiss! So I settled for boring my eyes back into hers. Hopefully that will be enough for me tonight. I couldn't help but smile while doing this. Touching my Bella, everytime she fell made me want to look into her eyes again. I was shocked when she wanted more drinks. Where was her self- control especially when she needed it the most? I was really scared, she was that bad. All the while, I kept on thinking " Im gonna kill Emmett, why did my brother have to be such an idiot, getting the girl I actually could have a long term relationship completely obviliated." It figured that he would do something like this. To boot he was just as drunk as she was, so I couldn't even tell him off. The next thing that I knew, she was in my arms and we were falling asleep, what the hell man, she was not going to remember this, one of the happiest moments in my life she would not remember. Life was so unfair_

End of flash back

" You saw that"

" Yeah I saw everything" Alice's expression looked happy

" Saw what?" Emmett obnoxiously bellowed, interrupting the conversation

" What's going on?" he continued, not caring that he stumbled onto a private conversation

" Emmett don't tell me that you don't know" Rosalie said, making her presence known, all the while giving Emmett an moronic look.

Of corse Rose knew as well, like Alice she had a strong woman's intuition but only about these things.

" I think that we should just tell him, obviously Mr. Clueless has no memory from last night, though this should be his punishment for getting that drunk!" Rose said with an amused tone in her voice .

" Tell me what" said Emmett in a clearly irritated tone, something unusual. Nothing usually bothered Emmett.

" Edward likes Bella!" the two said enthustically

" So Edward likes a lot of girls, nothing to get excited over" Emmett replied.

" Not like this, he actually helped her off the floor last night." I almost laughed at the shock on Emmetts face. He 's used to giving the surprises, not receiving them. If he had food in his mouth ( it was a first that he didn't), I would be afraid of him chocking to death.

" I missed that? .... Rose why did you not tell me that when I asked if I missed anything?"

He then looked at me and said " Why did you not tell me... Alice knows, but I didn't?"

" its not our fault that you cant read in between the lines Emmett, I mean if you could it would have been obvious to you as well last night....oh wait a minute, you were too busy singing the Captain Morgan theme song and being so drunk that you would of not remembered anyways!"

Emmett was so stunned by this that he could not speak the proper words to his retort. If this conversation was not about me and my feelings, I would have been on the floor laughing.

I dreamed that night about the Halloween party again. In these dreams, Im not at the party itself, but lifting Bella out of the chair that Emmett had bound her to. That feeling of excitement of holding her for the first time was even there. Oddly enough the dream switched at the end this time. In this new dream, Bella is in my arms sleeping like we were last night. The excitement is still there from the first dream, but it is building on top of new feelings. I could not describe this feeling adequately enough. But it was just a dream though, I mean in real life she would not want to lay with me.

When I awoke the next morning there was the old feeling of disappointment that I was growing used to. It always took me a second to realize that it was just a dream. A dream based upon a memory, but still just a dream. When I came down the stairs I found Alice alone.

" Morning Alice .... what time is it?" I asked groggily.

" About 9ish, listen I need to talk to you about that Yorkie kid, there's something that you should know." Here it comes, she's probably going to tell me that Bella like's him or something like that.

"What is it?" I asked though I probably did not want to know

" Well, I talked to Bella last night, she told me that..."

" don't tell me she likes him"

" obsoletely not, that's disgusting to even think" Thank god, I had wanted to know since she brought him as a date to the Halloween party

" she used to date his cousin, said that he was just like Eric, and Eric is threatening to call him and tell him that she is here, so that he'd fly cross country to do something or something like that? I figured you should know just incase something happens?" I could not imagine Eric times two. He was annoying enough by him self.

"What do you mean she used to date his cousin?" I could not fathom Bella with another man, never mind a man so much like Eric.

" I mean he's her EX boyfriend , they broke up around the time that she moved here, by the sound of it she ended it with him." So there was no lingering feelings for this person .... thank god!

I had not been so happy that Alice was my sister until now!

" What do we do about this though, I mean what if this kid is dangerous, or one of those stalker types" Alice said clearly as worried as I was now that the relief had left. That would only happen to Bella, she would be one of those women that have a dangerous ex.

" There is nothing that we can do at this point, If and when he comes is when we'll decide what to do!" I felt horrible saying it, but it was true. We don't know enough about him yet. Would we ever? I shuddered at the thought.

" Thanks for the heads up though, its more comforting knowing that if she goes to any dances with Eric, its for that reason!" I was truly relieved at that thought and worried at the same time.

If something happened to Bella because of Eric. I would personally make sure that Eric pays for it. I mean its pretty pathetic when you have to stoop to threats to get a girl to go to a party with you. Common like why don't you at least try topical acne treatment first or go to a dermatologist. Then at least you would not seem like a arrogant creep to other girls!

With those thoughts I went to make breakfast


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go!

**Chapter 5**

**BPV**

Alice decided that she would have her Christmas gala on Christmas Eve. Since I had given Charlie and Tanya fair warning, they decided that I could go. So the next few weeks passed in a blur. I mostly hung out with Alice buying decorations for the house. I have to say Alice has an eye for Christmas decorations. I mean she didn't go with obnoxious green and red. She went with mostly white decorations with silver and gold accents.

Again I spent most of the day helping Alice decorate. Alice once again turned into General Alice. She dictated what lights go where to Jasper, who willingly followed her orders. For finishing touches, she threw a massive amount of mistletoe in each corner of the room. The room was absolutely Magnificat. Alice had white lights and gold and silver balls hanging from the ceiling. She had a light amount of fake snow on the floor. There was white pieces of cloth hanging from the end tables and counters. Then there was the tree. The tree was about 10 ft tall, and decked from top to bottom in silver, white and gold ointments. It had white ribbon that went the length of the tree. It was amazing what Alice could put together in a few hours. About four hours before the party, Alice and I went to get ready. We figured that it would take that long to get ready. I showered, and then when I came out I spotted Alice with a blow dryer, glitter, a straighten iron and gallons upon gallons of make up.

Alice herself was already ready. Her dress was a stunning dark green that went well with her eyes ( she and Edward had the same color eyes) and dark hair. It was floor length but it gave her curves in all the right places. She had two bags next to her. I noticed the one labeled bebe, which was my dress, but the other was labeled victoria secret. When she saw me she tossed the bat at me and told me to put it on right away. There was a matching black bra and underwear, and to my surprise the bra was a halter pushup bra. What the hell was Alice thinking? What ever I put the bra and underwear on and re wrapped myself in the towel. When I came back out, Alice started to dry my hair. That took about a half hour to do. Then she started to straighten my hair which took another half hour. She then preceded to crimp it that took another half hour. Then she added hair spray and glitter. She then preceded to add makeup. This took about 45 minutes to do. She then tossed me my dress and told me to put it on. When I got into the bathroom I discovered the dress was black with silver design in the middle. It was knee length, a shock to me because Alice knows that style is not in my taste. When I finally looked in the mirror after the dress was on, I did not recognize my self. Truly Alice was a genius when it comes to parties. I could not help but smile a little before I left the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom Alice was waiting with my shoes. We figured that I would use the extra hour and a half getting used to my shoes. When she looked at me she smiled and said " you look stunning!" I replied with a " you do to Alice" . An hour and a half later the first guest arrived. Of course it had to be Eric. He gave me his disgusting half smile and I swear a pimple popped as he did so. I wanted to vomit

That was about the time that Edward walked up to us. He said a polite "hi" to Eric, to which Eric did not respond. He then asked to speak to me in private. When Eric was out of ear shot I spoke to Edward.

" thanks for the rescue" I said in a relieved tone.

" No problem, I could see Eric's disgustingness from a mile away, I thought you would like an intervention." He said with his crooked smile that I loved so much.

" Alice told me about your little problem with him and if you need help ... im always here." Did he just tell me that he would help me with Eric, that was odd.

After that we spent about a half hour talking. Edward looked just as happy as I was. All I wanted to do was be with him, dance with him, make out with him. The one big obnoxious problem was that Eric was here. Though he was a reincarnated Mike I was not that much of a bitch to make out with Edward in front of him . Why oh why did Eric have to come here?

When the first slow song came on Eric bounded over. I was not afraid of dancing with him. In fact I hoped that I was so horrible that I would break his feet and he would not want to dance with me ever again. That did not happen though. Whenever my feet got too close he would pull his away. I did not even fall on him. What the hell man! When the second song came on he did not let go of me. How annoying! So whenever we danced I pictured Edwards face instead of his to get me through it. That was one of the saving graces of Edwards good looks. They were enough to save me from puking on the dance floor.

When the third song came on it was a faster paced song. I thought that it would be my chance to get away from Eric. I should of guessed that Eric would try to dance with me to this song as well. As I attempted a b-line for Edward - who at the time was talking to Rosalie and Emmet- Eric grabbed me and started to poorly grind with me. It was so disgusting. The sweat on his face made the pimples shine in the light. The feeling of vomiting came back. I tried to signal to Edward with my eyes, but his back was towards me talking to Emmett. Eric was dancing so dirty that I actually started to formulate self defense plans incase he tried to rape me. It was one of the most degrading things to happen to me in my life. When he grabbed my ass was when I finally had it. I turned around and decked him right in the nose. I actually heard the crunching sound of his nose break , that's how hard I hit him. Before I knew it , Edward had him by the arms and was throwing him out of the front door.

**EPV**

While I was watching Bella slow dance with disgusting Eric, Emmett and Rose came to talk to me. They had talked to some of Eric's friends and found out that his cousin was named Mike , he indeed had the same personality as Eric, but not the looks. They knew this because when Mike would come here for family vacations, he would play with them and Eric. From what they knew he was a blonde haired, blue eyed version of Eric.

" From what they said , Eric bragged about him like there was no tomorrow, though I cannot see why, apparently he's only been with Bella, and he's not rich or anything" Emmett said.

" From what they said, Mike is generic looking, but probably in a small town like that, the best looking thing there!" Rose said .

The conversation continued into the next two songs. In the middle of that third song, Emmett suddenly had this repulsed look on his face. I wondered what could of caused that and that's when Emmett spoke next.

"Man dancing like that should be considered Sexual Assault, he's not grinding hes humping!" Emmett said disgusted

" Wait a minute did he just... did he just grab her ass? What a fucking perv" Emmett continued

" what the fuck?" I said

As I turned around to see what Emmett was talking about I saw Bella deck Eric in the face. I immediately went over there, picked him off the floor by the arms and threw him out the frount door. Disgusting freak I spat at him as I went inside. That was where I found the rest of my family at Bella's side. They had all seen what happened.

BPV

After Edward threw Eric out, Emmett went over to see if I was okay. Rose was behind him.

Right after they came over Alice came over with Jasper . Alice's face was concerned, Jasper's was of confusion.

" That was awesome Bella" Emmett said

" Are you okay" Rose said

" Why does Edward look like he was about to murder someone" Jasper asked confused.

" Jasper do you mean to tell me that you did not just see Eric paretically rape Bella on the dance floor" Alice asked

" no I was in the kitchen serving orderves on your orders" Jasper countered back.

At that point Edward walked back to where we were

" are you okay he asked

" yeah im fine now" I said.

" Do you want to dance"Edward asked

" okay" was all I could say

So when the dance came we were on the floor. It was an entirely different experience. I was scared about stepping on his feet ( which I didn't do) and falling ( again I didn't do) . He was a very good leader, that I think was my saving grace. I swear under these lights he looked even more gorgeous ( if that was possible) then he did every day. All I wanted to do was stare into his green eyes all night long, and from the look in his eyes he felt the same way! Was that possible?

Could he actually like me ....Me ...ME! It was at this thought that I began to smile a little. When he saw mine, he gave me my favorite crooked smile. That smile broke through my self control. Hey why not one little kiss I thought to my self, if he hates it he can just pull away or something!

Well that rejection would sting, wouldn't it? Well if I was being honest with myself, then it would do a lot more than sting but who was I kidding. I was thinking about this so much, I did not realize that the song had ended and we were in one of the corners of the room on a couch. What had broken my thoughts was when I heard someone shout " Hey, they're under the mistletoe, you know what that means!" I looked up to see that indeed mistletoe was above Edward and I. We looked at each other and gave one big smile. I heard Alice say " Oh come on already, while we're still young!" To this we both shot Alice daggers and she immediately got the message. Then we looked at each other and smiled again.

You don't have to do this you know!" Edward said, he was trying to give me an option of getting out of this? Was he afraid of kissing me that badly?

" Why wouldn't I ?" I replied back, letting him know that I was not missing out on this!

"Okay suit your self" he shrugged. Why would he say that? What did he think that he was a horrible kisser or something. Or was he afraid that he was. I was willing to think the latter of the two. This is because how could he think that, he obviously had a lot of experience with this, a lot of practice.

From the look on his face , I was willing to bet that he was thinking the same thing.

That was when we leaned in to kiss!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 6**

**BPV**

Eric always had the worst timing. Our lips did not even touch before Eric came running over trying to get me to dance some more. All I knew was one minute I was leaned in towards Edward preparing to kiss him, the next I was being dragged towards the dance floor. Wow how annoying. I mean who does that! Edward stopped him before we could get there!

" didn't you get the message when she decked you in the face? She does not want to dance with you!" Edward snarled!

"Mind your own business , She is my date!" Eric slimed back.

" Obviously not by choice, or you wouldn't be dragging her to the dance floor, would you!" Edward shouted back.

" By the way , when I threw you out, that meant don't come back!"

That was when Edward grabbed me by the arm and walked away. We did not try to kiss after that. The mood was ruined. Damn Eric to the pits of hell.

When we saw Alice she looked like she wanted to do the same thing.

" Why would he do such a thing, ruin the moment much!" Alice said disgusted.

" Because its Eric, that's why" I retorted.

The three of us threw dirty looks at him while Emmett unkindly "escorted" him out of the house.

" Hopefully he gets the message this time" Edward growled.

" Someone had to let him in though, I wonder who it was?" Alice and I said the last part in unison.

" who ever it was probably left by now" Edward said, and with that we all looked around to see that half the party had already gone home.

That was when I looked at the clock. It was 12 am. With that I realized that I had to go home. I had promised Charlie that I wouldn't sleep over tonight. He had wanted our first Christmas in a new house to be special, and that meant that all of us had to be there. That was when I told them that I was heading out. I told them that it was getting late and I promised that I wouldn't sleep over . We wished each other a Merry Christmas, I told that I would see them soon to exchange gifts, and at that I left.

I awoke early the next morning to find the tree nearly stocked with presents. What ever, the one thing that I truly wanted was almost given to me last night, before Eric had to take it away.

Charlie had gotten me a new sketch pad, a cell phone, and candy. Tanya got me clothing, pencils to go with the sketch pad, a cell phone cover and perfume. I got Charlie a new fishing pole, and Tanya gave him clothing and bait to go with the rod. I got Tanya perfume ( we did not get the same brand) and Charlie got her a bracelet. We then had breakfast and started to make Christmas dinner. I had to say it was one of the best Christmases that we have had in a long time. I mean that everyone was truly happy.

The next week passed by in a blur. Before I knew it Tanya , Alice and I were dress shopping . We had decided to do this on Friday so that we wouldn't be stuck in a long line of return traffic. We were heading to David's bridal, one of Alice's favorite places. While in the store I must of tried at least 100 dresses, and Tanya thousands before we found the right ones.

Tanya was going to look beautiful, I could already tell. Her dress was perfect for her. It was a snug a-line dress that was spaghetti strapped . The corset had small pearls and a lace like pattern on it. It was perfect for her. My maid of honor dress was a dark blue same style dress ( with out the lace like pattern and pearls.) It was made of the softest silk possible. Wearing it, it hit me that Charlie was really getting married, which made me get excited. I remember when Tanya had asked me to be maid of honor. It was the same night that Charlie had asked that I be at least be a bridesmaid After Charlie went to bed, Tanya pulled me aside and had asked me if I could please do it, I told her that I would be honored.

After leaving the store we went to Alice's house. We had decided that since we were already together, that everyone would exchange gifts today, and then go out to eat.

Rosalie gave Emmett a baseball bat signed by his favorite team ( I swore that he would die of happiness). Alice gave him the chocolates (He started to eat them immediately ). Jasper gave Emmett a Jersey( He started to exclaim that he was getting the best presents in the world).Edward gave him Boflex ( He looked like he was visiting a religious icon). and I gave him the weights (he ran off to work out immediately). Emmett gave Rosalie a week's trip to the Carribean for next winter ( she always wanted to go there). Alice gave Rosalie the purse ( they hugged each other , jumping up and down). Jasper gave her perfume ( she used it immediately) , Edward gave her a lighted makeup mirror ( she started to squeal) . I gave her the bebe top ( she ran off to put it on)

Alice gave Jasper the chocolate heart and the gap t-shirt ( apparently he loves the gap as much as she does). Emmett gave Jasper a book detailing the mind set of an athlete ( They both would enjoy that one) . Rose gave jasper a $100 gift certificate to pac sun ( he said that he could now get that hat he always wanted, Alice did not looked thrilled at this!) Edward gave him a beautiful picture frame so that he could place his degree in it when he gets it( I thought he was going to cry at this). I gave him the psychology book ( he looked thrilled, joking that he could now fix Alice's shopping addiction).

Jasper gave Alice an expensive perfume that she had wanted ( she nearly fell over when she saw it). Emmett gave Alice a necklace with her name on it ( She started to scream 18kt gold!).

Rose gave her $100 a gift certificate to get her nails done ( she started to plan when she would next visit the nail salon). Edward gave her a $100 certificate to any store at a mall called the Emerald mall in Massachusetts ( she started to scream!) . I gave her a $100 dollar gift certificate to Sally's hair supply store ( she was so happy, she was for the first time since I had known her absolutely speechless!).

I gave Edward the Timberland boots ( He wanted to know how I knew that they were his favorite type of boot!). Emmett gave Edward a book called how to pass med school for dummies ( Edward laughed and responded " sounds like you need this more than I do!") . Rose gave Edward a stereo for his car. ( he marveled over the sound quality). Jasper gave Edward a book called what girls are really thinking about you! ( he started to smile at this). Alice gave him the colonge ( he nudged her on the head).

Edward gave me what Alice called an ancient family a heir loom. It was a bracelet that was new with a old diamond like heart in the middle. It was probably the best gift that I had ever received. I never wear jewelry, but I could actually see myself wearing this. Alice gave me a dark blue shirt ( she loved the color of the dress for the wedding, she had to get another piece of clothing with the same color). Jasper got me chocolates ( it was my favorite brand). Rosalie and Emmett put their money together and got a awesome cooking book ( New experiments to try out on Tanya and Charlie!).

We then headed out to a local Chinese restaurant called " Asia grill". They were having a karorkoke night and Emmett wanted to sing. We all ordered our favorite dishes. We sat in silence, eating for at least 5 minutes. When the conversation picked up it was about a snowball fight that was planned for next week ( there was a storm that was coming over the weekend).

" Heard that we're supposed to get 6 in over the weekend" Emmett said enthusiastically, Emmett absolutely loved snowball fights

" Emmett don't start that" Rose warned.

" What just because I want to have a little fun" Emmett went to counteract.

" Your fun usually winds up with someone hurt or humiliated, usually the latter!"

" Just because you don't want to yourself wet, don't take it out on the rest of us!" Emmett stated the obvious.

The conversation lasted the next half an hour. Then it was time for Emmett to sing. I couldn't believe my ears. He was actually good. He was so good that they actually asked him to stay up on the stage and sing again. He looked like he was in all his glory. Like he won the lottery or something. It was actually quite comical. When he finally got off the stage he looked so proud of himself.

"That was awesome" he kept on saying over and over again.

I had later found out that he had always wanted to do something like this, but never had the courage to go up on stage. It blew my mind. Emmett afraid of something was like hearing the sky was green or the ocean was orange.

The rest of the night consisted of Emmett smiling and repeatedly saying " I did it guys, did you hear me!" After a while this got extremely annoying. That was when we decided to play twister.

Of corse no one could beat Edward or Alice. They both seemed to have an enate ability to guess other peoples moves. Huh must be a twin thing. It was interesting at the end though with only those two left in the game. It was like they couldn't or wouldn't decide who to go first. Emmett and Jasper had a bet on who was going to win and they asked me, but I said no because I did not have money on me.

When the game was finally over it was a draw.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 7**

**BPV**

Chapter 7

The first week back to school they were making announcements for the winter ball. Of course I found out that Alice was a part of the group that books and plans the decorations for the place. As I was walking to my truck, a hand grabbed me and pulled me to its origins. It was Eric. Ugh how annoying. I should of known that he would make me go to this as his date. After all he's forced himself at my side for everything else.

" Just so you know im not going to this" Eric began. So finally a dance that he does not want to attend!

" So I better not hear that you went with someone else" Great just great. He's paretically making sure that I stay home. Talk about being obsessed.

" So what, you don't mind that I go alone is that it?"

" No , I don't want you to go at all." Wow what an annoying , obsessed freak. I mean I really don't like dances, but to be that obsessed that you are not letting someone make that choice, then you got problems man. The sad part is that we're not even dating. What would he do to his girlfriends?

At that I looked up and he was gone. I went back to my truck , got inside and mechanically turned the car on. My mind was lost in the conversation that just happened. What the fuck was that about. I mean I have to seek permission to go to a stupid dance? And I have to ask a guy that I don't even hangout with! Now that's a freak.

When I got home I found a sight that must of been the funniest thing that I've seen in a long time. Charlie was in a tux, if you could call it that. The tie was too small and the shirt was too large. The jacket fit but was the ugliest color green that you could imagine. Tanya looked horrified. Obviously she let Charlie go tux shopping by himself ( something no one should ever do.) She was at a loss for words, which Charlie somehow took as a good thing.

" Do you like it!?" Charlie looked proud of himself. Obviously he somehow liked this outfit if you could call it that. I finally found someone in the world that had worse fashion sense than I did.

" Um its unique" was all Tanya could say.

It was defiantly unique. I thought that they had discontinued that color green in the 1970's.

Well it looks like Tanya will pick out the grooms apparel.

As I headed up to my room I was wondering how Tanya was going to switch the tuxes. This was going to be interesting . When I reached my bedroom I turned on my decrepit computer to do some homework. Tonight it was researching the history of science fiction. When I finished I went downstairs for dinner, we were having chicken tonight. By the look on Charlie's face she had told him what she thought of the outfit. We ate for five minutes in silence before they asked my how my day went. I gave them a basic outline ( " accidently" forgetting the Eric thing). I then asked the same of Tanya and Charlie and they rambled on about their days. We watched tv for a few hours and then I went upstairs to go to bed.

The next day Alice confronted me about the dance.

" So are you going to the dance?" Alice asked bouncily. The dance was in two days.

" No"

" why not?"

" Eric does not want to go, So I don't have a date, besides he doesn't want me to go!"

" Eww obsessed freak, who cares about him, go anyways"

" but I don't have a date"

" Don't worry I have someone in mind for you, I know that if I ask they will say yes"

" I don't have a dress or anything else for that matter"

"Ill take care of that" At that she bounced off. Great so she's going to get me a blind date for the dance, this is going to be fun, wonder who it is ?

While on the way home I caught Alice speeding towards Providence. Great I just gave her another opportunity go shopping. That made me wonder what she would get for a dress. That thought made me shutter.

The next day she told me that everything was taken care of. She even made the unknown person pay for the tickets already. In fact she told me all I had to do was show up at her house after school tomorrow.

When I arrived at her house I found that Alice had already gotten the bags for the dresses out. She ordered me into the shower and when I got out she dried my hair. She then preceded to put it up in loose wavy curls with some hair falling down. After that she applied my makeup, it was very seductive , dark smokey eyes and a light lip gloss. She then tossed me my dress an made me head into the bathroom. The dress was a dark blue. It had an open back and it clung in all the right places, it was satin and the color really contrasted against my skin. Alice did know her colors. Geeze I wonder who she was making me look this provocative for. It was a little much even for Alice. Whatever, I was there to have fun that night .

As I walked down the stairs I noticed that Rose was in a red thigh length dress. It was a halter top made completely out of satin. It made her look like a younger version of Tanya. Like she should be on the cover of a magazine or something like that.

Alice was wearing a dress that I had seen a french model wearing in a magazine a few days ago. It was a strapless, black sequined cocktail dress with a white belt across the waist. She definitely stood out ... like always. She must have ordered it from some expensive french designer within the past few weeks. She really did know her stuff with fashion.

Their dates looked just as good. Jasper was wearing a black tux, a black undershirt , and a white tie, perfectly matching Alice's dress. Emmett was wearing a black and red pinstriped tux a red shirt and a black tie. Rosalie looked slightly annoyed at his apparel. It was a little too much but it did match Rose's dress perfectly. While I was staring at them I almost forgot about the fifth person at the end. They were wearing a tux that was so dark that it was almost black but I could see a hint of blue in it. There was a white shirt underneath and the dark blue tie that matched his tux. The color blue that he was wearing perfectly matched my color dress. I could not believe who was standing there waiting for me with a bouquet of white roses with blue tips. It couldn't...

**EPV**

I heard the door open and saw as my date descended down the stairs. It was almost illegal how good she looked in that dress. I had to thank my sister for doing this.

"Damn Bella looks smoking in that dress tonight Edward!" Emmett muttered under his breath

Rosalie and I hit Emmett at the same time.

I watched as she observed everyone. It was obvious that Alice did not tell her that I would be her date tonight. What if she did not want to go with me? What if she did not want to be my date tonight? These thoughts disappeared immediately as I saw the smile spread across her face.

" I thought that you of all people had a date tonight" She said shocked.

" not that many people asked me" well that was a lie. Girls were lining up at the door to ask me. So I had Alice happily tell them that I had already found a date for tonight. I couldn't let Bella know that, she was so sweet and innocent she would probably run away if she heard that. There will probably be a lot of angry and jealous girls there. I better have Alice and Rose protect her.

It was Emmetts idea to have a hummer limo take us to and from the dance. He had said something about arriving in "style". So when we arrived at the at the place everyone was embarrassed, While both Alice and Rose were angry. To tell the truth though Alice would of had horse drawn carriges so I was glad Emmett picked the hummer. It was fitted with champagne flutes and water on the inside. This was something that everyone had fun with.

When we arrived I noticed that everyone had looked excited but a little nervous. Even Alice who coordinated the decorations had the same look. She had seen the inside, what did she have to be nervous about? We walked inside, checked in, got to our tables when the decorations hit me. Alice really did have a way of getting things done. She must of taken the decoration lights from the house and used them here. The red table cloths were matched perfectly with the cloth and paper napkins. I had to say she really did it this time.

It was then that I heard the annoying scream of someone shouting my name.

"EDWARD" that sound could only be my ex. Victoria.

My groan of dread was echoed 4 times over. My family hated Victoria. They were glad when I finally dumped her. Even Alice hated her, and Alice hated no one. She is probably the reason that i could not hold a steady relationship to this day!

" What are you doing here, you don't even go to this school!" I finally said.

" I was invited, so here I am." Victoria always had the wrong timing.

" and why don't you go with whoever invited you" I said trying to get her to leave me alone.

With that she took off.

" I wonder who invited the tramp?" Alice said, echoing my thoughts exactly.

Alice then looked at Bella who had a confused look on her face. She preceded to give her the story of Victoria.

**BPV**

As the night went on we started dancing. I noticed several evil glares staring at me the entire night. I kept on staring at Edwards face, paranoid that he was checking out someone else, but he was always staring back. I didn't see Victoria any more, maybe she had got the hint and left. At one point I narrowly avoided getting punch spilled on me by Jessica Stanley, Rosalie in retaliation "accidently" spilt the marinara sauce for the pasta all over her white dress. I felt as though I had a second family with me tonight.

" Thanks" I whispered to Rosalie

" No problem, I've been looking for an excuse to mess with these girls, I cant stand any of them" she giggled under her breath.

We were in the middle of the dance floor when Victoria " bumped into us".

" Edward I was wondering, how about one dance for old time's sake, I miss you"

she then turned to me and said " Please"

I didn't want her to dance with him, but I didn't want to look like a asshole at the same time. I debated for one minute while I looked at his face. It looked like he was debating the same thing.

" okay just one though" I finally said .

I went to sit down when Alice whispered " you shouldn't of done that, if you give her an inch she takes a fucking mile" I stared at her , Alice never swore she must really hate her.

Three dances later she was girating herself on Edward. She hiked her skirt up to the point that you could see everything.

" im going to give her 30 seconds to stop dry humping Edward before I go over there!" I growled

" im with ya hunny"

One .... Two... by three she was putting her hand on his zipper.

" THAT'S IT" we both shouted standing up in unison running to the dance floor.

We pulled her off a relieved looking Edward. " Thank you" he mouthed.

We wound up in the girls bathroom where Rosalie magically appeared. The look on her face was that of a murderer going in for the kill.

" what did you do that for, we were just dancing" Victoria said

" YOU CALL THAT DANCING, THAT WAS MORE LIKE HAVING AIR SEX WITH MY DATE!" I screamed at her.

" That's exactly my point...DATE... he's not yours" Victoria sneered

" HE IS MY BROTHER, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU RUBBING YOUR K-MART THONG ALL OVER HIM. " Alice shouted.

" K-MART I don't know she seems more like a JOB-LOT girl to me" Rose sneered.

At this Victoria turned beat red and said " You guys are just jealous of me"

" JEALOUS, WHAT WOULD WE BE JEALOUS OF .... WAL-MART GIRL" Alice shouted.

" Im prettier than all of you put together, that's why guys like me" Was Victoria delusional here , she thinks that guys like her because she's pretty, they obviously like her because she puts out.

Why do you think that Eddie danced with me for three dances and not you" she slimed at me.

" Emmett and Jasper had a bet going for how long he could not throw up for" I sneered back.

" How come you were not with your date all night, who did you come with any ways?" I asked

" Bella if I were you I would watch my self I heard that you weren't supposed to be here tonight"she threw back.

" what, what are you talking about"

she laughed and ran away.

" WHAT A DUMB MOVE TO THREATEN THE POLICE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER" Rose shouted at her back.

When we left the girls room Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

" Do you think she knows" I asked Alice

Emmett was the one who responded to that question with " more like how does she know"

" that will be a mystery that we have to find out" Edward said

" But man that was awesome, I think that she thought that you guys were going to kick her ass or something" Emmett said happily

" I was waiting for a girl fight, I had my bets on Rose" Emmett continued

" will you shut up" Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

We all went back out to the dance floor. It was a slow song so we all went with our dates. The song that was playing was " can you feel the magic". During the dancing Edward repeatedly thanked me for pulling Victoria off of him.

" I swear we should hook her up with Eric, they both like to be all touchy" I said to him. That was true they would make the perfect couple.

" I know if that happened they would leave us alone"Edward continued.

The song continued and we danced so more. At the end of the song Edward looked at me and asked

" Be Mine?"

I was over joyed . No more than over joyed. My heart wanted to sing and dance and jump right out of my chest.

I gave him a simple " Yes" and then we kissed. It was the best kiss that I have ever had. No one could kiss like him. At that moment it was just me and him and no one else. Feeling the warmth of his lips against mine was not comparable to anything that I had experienced in my entire life, it was better. I wanted nothing else but to remain here at this point for ever. I could kiss him for ever and not get tired. It was at this point that I heard the groans from the Edward Cullen fan club and the laughter of Alice and Rose, obviously laughing at the fan club.

We broke apart and I saw the looks on everyone's faces. Alice looked happy and relieved. Emmett looked relieved. Jasper looked happy . Rose looked like someone had finally given her an answer that she had long waited for.

" Finally" Alice said.

" do you know how long we've been waiting for this" Emmett said

Everyone else just smiled. Finally were together!

Now I just have to introduce him to Charlie and Tanya!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 8**

**BPV**

The next morning it took a second to realize that last night was not a wonderful dream but was in fact reality. I really had Edward. I really kissed him. He really did like me back. I was thinking about this as I was getting ready for breakfast.

When I made my way down stairs I found Charlie looking at the wedding plans again. He just looked so happy that it made me want to smile. I again thanked god for sending Tanya to him. He would never be lonely again. I was thinking about this while preparing my cereal.

While I was eating I was thinking about last night. I would have to prepare Charlie for this. I mean I couldn't just have Edward show up saying " I'm here to pick up my girlfriend!" Charlie would die of a heart attack. I would have to tell him at some point. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey Dad I got some news to tell you about last night!" I started off, hopefully it wont be too bad.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie started to cringe

" Well I've been hanging around with Alice's brother a lot and last night he finally asked me out!"

Charlie looked at a loss for words. I thought that he was going to have a stroke or something. His skin turned the nastiest color purple I have ever seen. Then he made one of the most weirdest and scariest sounds he ever made. It was then that I realized that he was chocking to death. Thankful that Charlie had taught me the heimlich maneuver I preceded to use it on him. Damn I should of waited until he finished breakfast to tell him this. After a minute or two of doing this I finally dislodged the piece of toast that he was chocking on and he was able to breath again.

" its not the big one you told me about is it" he asked nervously ( we had some discussions about the family in the past few weeks)

" No, it's her twin, the one that's in my grade" I said, he seemed a little relieved that it was not Emmett that I was talking about.

" Well do I get to meet this kid?" Charlie asked nervously.

" Well we haven't talked about when, but yes you'll meet him" I plainly stated.

After that the conversation basically died.

**MPV**

After getting the phone call on Halloween from Eric, I proceeded to save my money until I could afford a plane ticket to Rhode Island. After Eric said that she attended his school I just had to see her. I just had to. I was thinking about this while heading to the local library to do some research on a book that I had to write a paper about when I got a call on my cell.

" Mike, its Eric and Victoria, we have some news about the dance last night"

" and what is that" I proceeded to ask

" Well you were right she went last night, and now it looks like she's got a new bf" Eric groaned

I nearly hit the floor. How could my Bella do this to me? To me! Mike Newton! I mean I know we broke up but that was only temporary. I would get her back. Because I am Mike Newton.

" What's worse is that she's dating MY EX BOYFRIEND!" Victoria shouted into the phone

"What ever you wanna do about this Mikey, ill be down with because they both deserve it!" she continued.

" Look do what ever it takes to mess with them, steal their cars, what ever you want until I get there".

" Ill be there soon".

When I went into the library instead of doing my homework, I proceeded to by a plane ticket to Rhode Island."

**BPV**

After telling Charlie I went over to Alice's house. When I got there I Alice was sitting out side with a huge smile on her face.

" What ?" I asked.

"Oh its nothing, I just went shopping today and I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with an outfit that im wearing to school tomorrow" she said enthusiastically.

" Really that's great Alice" I said happily.

We walked inside and spent the next two hours talking about Alice's new shoes. She really was excited about them. We were in the living room when there was a big commotion out side. It started off with what sounded like a garage door opening , then there was the volley of swears, followed by the running of feet, and judging by the sound of the running it was probably Rosalie. She was mechanically inclined, which was good news for me with my antique truck. We went out side to find Rose and Edward looking in the hood of his Volvo . It seemed that his car mysteriously had some parts switched with his other car while others were on the floor. Apparently Emmett and him just got back from the grocery store when they discovered this mess( they took Emmett's jeep).

" Well who ever did this obviously does not know a thing about cars!" Rose said throwing a glare at Emmett.

" Hey it wasn't me this time I swear" Emmett said with a scared look in his eyes.

" That's what you said when you switched my car parts with Alice's, and it seems that whoever did this has about the same skills as you Emmett" Rose growled back

" No I swear that I really didn't do it this time, how could I do it when I was with him

"Yeah how could he?" Jasper backed him up.

" Well someone obviously got to Edwards car's when we weren't around." Rose said pissed. This meant that she would spend the day working on not one but two cars.

" The front door was open when I got home from shopping, I didn't think anything of it because we always leave it open when we go out." Alice said.

"But who would have the balls to go into the house in the middle of the day, one of us could of been home?" Rose asked

" Balls or stupidity" Edward said

" Don't worry little bro when we find out who did this, they're gonna get their asses kicked." Emmett said with a repulsed look on his face.

That's how the next few weeks went. Things mysteriously broke or went missing. They even went after Alice, stealing her new Gucci purse. By the week of Valentines day they must of had a billion dollars worth of stolen goods. The Alice thing was the last straw, they were going to file a report with Charlie. This meant that Charlie was going to meet Edward finally.

" Dad, Edward is going to see you today because he has to file a report at the station, play nice" I said anxious.

" So im finally going to meet your mysterious boyfriend?" Charlie said with a nervous edge to his voice.

" Be nice"

" As long as he's not another Mike Newton, I will be" Charlie nervously chuckled.

When Edward walked in Charlie's jaw dropped. He must of had the same impression that I had when I first met Edward. But that changed as he talked to Edward, Edward was a very likeable guy. By the end Edward and Charlie were really hitting it off. I was surprised. Charlie never usually liked my boyfriends. Well Mike.

" I really like this guy, obviously your taste in men has dramatically improved" Charlie said with a smile.

" Thanks Dad" I was thankful they got along. It made things a lot easier.

" Im just glad that you found a guy that is not mike, I mean he's the first guy that I ever met that has a Vanquish, he has things to be arrogant about , but he isn't , unlike Mike. " Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Well thank you" was all I could say.

As Valentine's day drew closer I grew more anxious on what to get Edward. What do you get for a guy who paretically has everything? So I decided on some cologne, chocolate and a card.

I had Alice help out with the cologne because she knew his favorite and I got the chocolate at the same store that Alice got Emmett's and Jasper's Christmas presents at ( Alice dragged me back to Wenham for shopping for Jasper's gift). My plan ( which Alice knew of) was to go over there on Valentine's Day and give it to him then.

I awoke on the day in question after hearing the door bell ring. That was odd because no one has really ever been here since Alice came in October. When I opened the door though I found 1 dozen red and white roses waiting for me in a vase. There was a card that was obviously written by Edward but signed anonymous. All it said was " Happy Valentines Day My One And Only, Love, Your Secret admirer!" I could not help but smile as I read the card. That was so cute!

He was so adorable, and I thought that my plan was romantic.

About an hour later I was getting ready to leave when the door bell rang again . When I opened the door there was two presents waiting for me. One was an adorable teddy bear, its fur the color of Edward's hair, and about the size of a 1 yr old child. The other was another dozen roses again in a vase. These were just red though. I found another card, this one typed, saying the exact same thing as the other. Aw that Edward, showering me in gifts. He's so thoughtful. I placed the vase next to the first dozen roses and put the teddy bear into my room. Then I finished getting ready. I couldn't stop thinking about the teddy bear and the two dozen roses as I was heading to the house. When I arrived I found Alice sitting outside with another huge smile on her face. Before I could ask her she blurted out:

" JASPER GOT ME PLANE TICKETS TO ITALY, WE'RE GOING TO MILAN!, THE SHOPPING CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!"

I had to admit that I would be excited about a trip to Italy too, though not for the same reason as Alice.

" Oh Alice that's wonderful, when do you leave?"

" We're leaving next Valentine's day, his next year's gift is to buy me what ever I want!"

He shouldn't of promised her that, she's gonna want everything there!

" So did you get my brother's gift yet?"

" Yeah they were wonderful Alice , your brother truly know's what he's doing!"

" So what did he get you?" she asked though she probably already knew

" Two dozen roses and a teddy bear" the last part took Alice off guard, something that typically doesn't happen.

" Really, oh that's so cute!" was all she said.

At that we went inside and I gave my gift to Edward. We thanked each other for the gifts and then kissed. Each kiss felt like that first one. They were the best kisses that I have ever had, there was nothing to compare them too. I just wanted to kiss him for ever but we were interrupted by Alice's grunt.

Valentine's at the Cullen's consisted of each couple taking off in their own direction to do their thing. So Edward and I headed off to a small Italian restaurant on federal hill to get dinner. We wound up in the most private part of the restaurant, which was basically empty. I was so happy. I couldn't believe that he had planned this. We ordered a pasta dish and talked about our day. After we finished talking about that we told each other what we liked about each other. It was amazing. He wanted to know about my family so I told him about my father and mother and Tanya. I told him their whole story. Even though it wasn't that interesting to me, he seemed to really be intrigued by it, he couldn't believe that after my mother left like that, that Charlie had the courage to get married again. I didn't want this night to be over. From the look on his face, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Why did there have to be such a thing as time!

We went back to his house to find everyone was home and playing twister again. So we joined in. Again it came down to Alice and Edward. Jasper and Emmett were placing bets on who would fall first. They placed a rule though saying that if it was a draw they would each get half. So when it turned out that's what happened, they wound up owing each other 50 bucks. Jasper looked as though that didn't bother him, but Emmett was not a happy camper. The switch from a frown to a smile told me though that he was probably going to give him counterfeit cash or something like that.

When I got home that night I had another dream of Edward. In this dream he is rescuing me again but not from Emmett. No the man he was rescuing me from had a menacing edge to him, definitely not Emmett's playfulness. I had a real sense of danger from this man. I felt safe in Edwards arms though as he was getting me out of there. I looked behind me and the rest of the Cullens were restraining the man, Emmett looked like he was going to personally kill him. When we walked out into the night was when I finally awoke, to find that teddy bear staring me in the face. As I was looking at it I had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**EPV**

After Bella left Alice pulled me aside

"You didn't tell me that you bought her an extra dozen roses and a teddy bear!"

" I didn't buy her that, what are you talking about" I looked at her as if she lost her mind. Which I thought that she did considering that she was there when I bought the roses

" Oh no! Do you think that she actually has a secret admirer/ stalker?" Alice asked worried now.

Who the hell would give MY GIRLFRIEND that as a gift.

" Well whoever it is he / she / or it is , they're not looking for a friend obviously!"

" Oh man she thought it was all you! She is going to freak when she realizes this!" Alice said as her mouth hung open

" Well that may be the least of her problems, for all we know this person is dangerous!" Her luck , they would be.

" What do we do?"

"Keep an eye out for this person, if she gets anything else from "me" that I did not tell you about, then let me know" Alice was obviously up to this task.

She nodded her head and walked away. What the hell man! It figures that this would happen to her. The worst part is that she doesn't even know it.

The protective urge that I always had around her flared up suddenly. I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something that we wouldn't see coming and therefore could not stop. This secret admirer was definitely up to no good. Alice must of had the same feeling because the next time I saw her , she had the weirdest look on her face. Like for the first time in her life she was scared and not for a materialistic possession. Like she knew something was going to happen to someone that she cared for . It almost made me sick seeing that look on her face.

That night both Alice's and Bella's faces haunted me in my dreams. Alice always had that same look on her face. Like something was going to happen and she couldn't stop it. Then it flashed over to Bella. She was holding this small teddy bear in her arms. She had the brightest smile on her face, like someone had given her a trillion dollars or something like that. So she missed it when the teddy bear's arm went behind it's back. It pulled a felt knife from it's back stitching and before she knew it , it tried to stab her. The thing started to act like Chukie or something . The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't even move from the spot I was in. I tried to scream out, but neither Bella or the teddy bear could hear me. When the felt knife obviously didn't work it tried to smother her with it's body. She tried to pull it off with her hands but the darn thing kept on coming back. It was like an evil energizer bunny or something. When I woke up I realized that there was something wrong with that teddy bear!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 9**

**BPV**

Over the next few weeks Charlie really grew to like the Cullen family. He would visit once a week to update them on leads on where their stuff went. He really bonded with them. So it didn't surprise me when he finally told me that my friends could be in the wedding party if I wanted. We were talking about the wedding when Charlie asked me.

" Were a few weeks from the wedding and I wanted tell you something" Charlie said sheepishly.

" Shoot dad"

" Well Tanya and I wanted to let you know that if you wanted your friends could be in the wedding party, since most of my friends are back home and cannot afford to fly out."

" Okay well I'll have to ask them, I'll let you know"

" okay" he looked relieved.

I called Alice that night and when I told her she practically sang "Yes" into the phone. She said that she would do it, and she ran around asking everyone if they would be in the party. Thirty seconds later she ran back to the phone and said that everyone said that they would do it. Charlie was going to die of happiness when I told him.

I walked down the stairs back into the kitchen and told Charlie. He seemed grateful and relieved that they said that they would do it.

" Thank you Bells" his smile appeared in his tone of voice.

" Next time you see him, ask Edward to be my best man, I know that your maid of honor, I figured that it would be easier on him to be best man so he could walk with you!"

I was shocked . This was obviously showed how much he approved of Edward as my boyfriend. He would never of asked Mike to do this! I went up stairs and went to bed.

The next few weeks had gone by in a blur. Edward had agreed to be the best man which made Charlie thrilled. It also made me happy that I would not be walking back down the isle with some random stranger. I would know people at the reception, it would be easier to mingle. Alice being a bridesmaid now, wanted to help out in anyway she could, which meant that she wanted to practically plan the wedding. This also meant that the entire Cullen family and the Hales as well were over at least once a week for a fitting or something. After showing Alice the thing that Charlie thought was a tux, they went and bought the men's outfit's themselves. These were in much better taste, Black, with a off white under shirt and a blue tie. Everyone looked so much better in this getup. I was told that the flowers were white roses and violets with a bluish hue to them. It seemed like the wedding day was fast approaching. Before anyone knew it, it was the week of and everyone was running around doing last minute things to prepare for the upcoming nuptials. You could feel the excitement in the air, like a long awaited thing was finally here.

I never thought that this week would come, never mind that day.

About two days before the wedding was the bachelor/ bachelorette parties. The boy's were going to take Charlie for a night on the town, going god knows where, while we were going to take Tanya shopping, getting her nails done, you know having a girl's night out. While we were leaving for the mall, in another car I swear that I could of seen Mike's cosmic twin. It was uncanny how much it looked like him, it couldn't be though, Mike was over 3000 miles away thank god. That thought gave me a little smile on my face. Then my thoughts turned to what they usually were about. Edward, where he was, what he was doing, and what he was thinking. I hoped that he was having fun, spending quality time with Charlie. I could just picture how funny that scene was. It was probably Edward and Jasper in the back seat , having a conversation with Charlie and Emmett was probably playing with his police radio in the front seat.

We spent the entire night shopping, watching chick-flicks and doing each other's nails. It was actually fun. We had a pillow fight that Rose started. I swear by the end though it looked like she had lost. About half way into the third movie ( 12 am) there was a small commotion outside. It sounded like a drunken man arguing with people that he was okay to walk, when in fact he was probably stumbling around. When we opened the door the scene we found could of been out of a movie. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had embarrassed looks on their faces while Charlie was stumbling up the front steps.

"Hi, Taann, hi Beelllzz" Charlie slurred heavily. I hoped that he was not the one driving.

"I had soo muchhh funnn" he continued to slur. Obviously he must of had a lot of fun, to get that inhaliated.

" What happened to him" I asked the boys.

" We went to a bar in Providence, Emmett, Jasper and I all probably had about one beer before he cut us off, said that we were underage, but he kept on ordering, luckily Emmett had taken his keys before we entered the bar, he was going to be designated driver." Edward explained. Charlie was never one to drink heavy, but I think that since it was his bachelor party he made the exception.

" And after he started to slur, you let him continue?" I tried to add anger in my tone, but knowing Charlie, he probably threatened to arrest them if they tried to stop him.

" There was nothing we could do, we tried to get him to stop but he refused!" Jasper said. Charlie was stubborn so I could see that he probably would have.

As we took him into the house he continued his drunken babbling. He kept on saying " I lloovvee yoouu,taann and beellllzz!"We had to practically drag him up the stairs because he couldn't walk straight. The boy's all had apologetic looks on their faces . I really felt bad for them, they had to watch my father get obviliated, then get him into the car and deal with him on the way home. I went back down stairs when Tanya had to get Charlie into his pajamas.

" Im really sorry Bella" Edward kept on repeating.

"I understand, he's stubborn" I kept on repeating back.

" How did he cut you off, did he threaten the bar tender or something?" I was curious.

" No, he would order for himself, then order us all coca-cola's before we could get our orders out, we barley got the first drinks out!" Yeah my father would do something like that.

" I bet Captain Morgan over there was a little pissed!" as I said this I pointed a finger in Emmett's direction.

" Yeah, he actually wanted to have some of that in his soda, Charlie refused, then ordered it himself." Only that would tick Emmett off.

We continued to talk for the next half hour. At the end of the talk he kissed me. This kiss felt the same as the others, but I could also feel an apologetic edge to it. He truly was sorry for that.

When we finished I gave him a big hug to let him know that I was not angry at him at least not anymore. There might of been a moment of anger when I first saw Charlie. That had subsided though when I heard the story. Boy though, Charlie is probably going to hear it from Tanya tomorrow though!

I was right here. When Charlie awoke the next morning Tanya was not happy with him. Her screaming probably made his hangover worse. It sounded like a kinder version of Rosalie screaming at Emmett ( take the words like idiot out). It must of taken Charlie an hour of apologizing and the promise that he would never do that again to get her to stop screaming. The rest of the day was spent on cleaning the house for the rehearsal dinner( it would be hosted there) and on last minute preparations ( such as putting the one thousand doves that were going to be released in the right cages). The dove's were Alice's idea and it turned out that she had the connections to get them somehow. The Cullens and the Hales were going to meet us here and head over to the sight of the wedding with us. It was called the Quinessett country club. The ceremony would take place outside in front of the Newport bridge, and the reception would take place inside of it. It was going to be beautiful. The weather report said that there would be 1-2in of snow tonight, and then it would be flurrying tomorrow. Thank god the isle wasn't made out of grass!

There was probably about 10 people coming to the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Us(3), The Cullens (3), The Hales(2), and Tanya's parents Carmen and Eleazer. I had met them once before, in Forks. They were one of the only one's who could catch a flight out here. They were very nice to me when we last met and they seemed to approve of Charlie. When they came in to the rehearsal, they ran at us like we were their long lost children. We exchanged greetings and hugs, and it looked like Eleazer was going to ball right on the spot. Carmen kept on smiling through out the practice ceremony. I was so glad that I was walking with Edward, at the points where I nearly tripped down the isle, he caught me. The dinner was much more interesting. Emmett tried to down two helpings of chicken in 5 minutes and it didn't work out too well. Rose backhanded him and called him a pig. Jasper was having fun with Eleazer hearing stories from when Eleazer worked as a psychiatrist at Butler hospital . Jasper looked like he found a true friend in Eleazer. By the looks of it, at some points they were trying to figure out way's to rid Alice of her shopping addiction. I looked all over the party for Edward and finally found him standing with Emmett and Rose, so I headed over there. I wrapped my arms around him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek for which he returned on my hand. We spent the rest of the party with our arms wrapped around each other, talking and kissing. We both observed the comings and goings of each of the guests. Everyone seemed to get along which was good. This meant no problems tomorrow among these ten. Since the bride was not allowed to see the groom 24 hours before the wedding we were going to have the women sleep here and the men were going to stay at the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were very gracious to put everyone up there, though they were not going to attend the wedding ( they felt that it was not their place to go). Alice looked forward to this( she felt like this was going to be the best sleep over ever!).


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 10**

**BPV**

The morning of the wedding was very hectic. Alice hired a professional to attend to Tanya's makeup and hair, while she did mine as well as her's. She did my hair in a up sweep witha massive amount of tendrils hanging down, due to the fact that it was flurrying out. She made my make up as seductive as possible for a wedding. As usual, while it took me three hours, it took her two seconds. After we were finished we headed down to the country club to finish up on last minute details. Alice looked like it was Christmas or something like that. She turned into a dictator ordering people where to put the appropriate flowers, where to place the one thousand doves. She added lights all around the alter. As if the real snow wasn't enough she made me place the fake stuff on everyone's seat. We picked up the flower's for the bridal party ( Edward was in charge of picking up the corsages for the grooms party), then we headed back home to help out with the dress and give Tanya the flowers. The photographer was running around taking a massive amount of pictures, he must of got ten of me and Alice entering Tanya's room. Then he followed us in there and took pictures of us fixing her dress. The photographer reminded me of Mike Newton...very annoying. As I was giggling at the thought the photographer snapped another picture of me. Alright this was getting ridiculous.

**EPV**

We arrived at the country club about a fifteen minutes early. We had to get good parking for it was going to be hard to get once the guests started to arrive. I have to say, my twin sister is a genius when it come's to organizing events, the place could not look any better. We got Charlie situated at the end of the isle when the guests started to arrive. There was probably about 30 guests tops. They were mostly Tanya and Charlie's co workers . It wasn't going to be one of those big ceremony's. I checked to make sure that I had the ring when the music started. First to walk down the isle was a deputy and Tanya's friend Kate. I had to say the off white went with Kate's hair. Then it was Emmett and Rose, the both of them looking like models as always. After that it was Jasper and Alice, Alice looking like this was a practice run for her wedding. Finally it was Bella.

The minute I saw her, I wished that she was the one in white and that I was in Charlie's position. Then she saw me. She looked beautiful, radiant , as if she was wishing the same thing. It was then I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That I was in love with her. If I had a say in it she was always going to be my Bella. Man how much I wished that this was our wedding, and not theirs. By the look in her eye's I realized that she was thinking the same thing and that made me smile at that. When she finally reached her spot I could not stop staring at her. I realized that I would kill for her, kill to protect her if I had to, I could not live my life with out her, that's how much I loved her. Someday I would make sure that this was our wedding. That I was in Charlie's position and she in Tanya's. The ceremony seemed like it took for ever. When we finally got to walk down the isle again I whispered " I love you" and she whispered back " I love you too!", I wanted to melt with joy. My heart wanted to sing with happiness! She said that she loves me! This day could not get any better ! That was when we entered reception.

**BPV**

When I walked down the isle for the ceremony and I saw Edward's face I had a revelation. I was in love with him. I could spend the rest of my life with only him, just him and not want anyone else. I could not live with out him in my life, I had always known that. If the rest of the world existed and he was no more, then my universe would not be complete, the world empty. I had to be with him for the rest of my life and for the afterlife as well. I knew that if I had to I would gladly risk my life for him. I would kill for him as I knew that he would for me. I could tell by the look in his eye, the crooked smile on his face that I always loved, that he was thinking the same thing as I was. This made me the happiest that I have ever been, and I hoped that one day I would be the bride and he would be the groom. The ceremony continued as I was lost in this revelation of mine and we soon were walking back down the isle together. When he whispered " I love you" my heart wanted to jump with joy, if a few minutes ago I was the happiest I have ever been, then I never knew happiness. I felt like I was literary high on life right now. All I could do was whisper back " I love you too!" He loves me! He really loves me! And he said it out loud!

These thoughts continued to ring through my head as we went into the reception hall.

After they announced us, Alice was the first one that we saw. The perceptive little pixie knew immediately what had happened and squealed with joy as we confirmed what was her gut feeling.

She kept on saying " I knew it, I knew it" which made me remember her reaction when I told her that I liked him. Her face was exactly the same as it was then. She then ran off to tell Jasper and Emmett, who then proceeded to make love jokes about us the entire time. It was on the third chorus of " Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G , first comes love, then comes" that Rosalie wacked him with her bridesmaid's purse.

" Ow, hey what 'd you do that for Rose" Emmett complained

" Because Emmett your annoying the rest of us with that song, and to boot wasn't it you that said "I love you and I can't spend the rest of my life with out you" on the way in here!"

So stop teasing them for something you feel yourself!" She continued

Emmett turned beat red and looked the other way after this. Because we were in the wedding party, we had to mingle with the other guests. I was over near the bar , staring happily at the guests, when I had the feeling that this was not going to last. Apparently Alice who had a knack for predicting the future had the same feeling. The look on her face was horrific. It actually scared me. Edward seeming to read our thoughts ran between Alice and I and it seemed like he had the same feeling. Something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

For the rest of the night we were all on guard. Even Emmett had the sense that something was going to happen, and things like that did not usually happen to him. We tried to stay near each other as best we could and keep an eye out for anything. By the end of the night, nothing happened, but the feeling grew stronger. Something bad definitely was going to happen, if it didn't happen tonight, then it will happen some time this week im sure of it. I got dropped off at my house later on, due to the fact that Tanya and Charlie were waiting until my spring break to take their honeymoon, I would only be spending that night alone. I still had that feeling as I entered the house. After the day's emotions, sleep could not come fast enough.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 11**

**BPV**

When I awoke the next morning, Charlie and Tanya had not returned yet. I remembered last nights events in their clarity as I cleaned the house. I was still over joyed that Edward said that he loved me!. He loves ME! I still had that feeling that something was going to happen though, I couldn't shake it. Worse it seemed stronger than last night. That was when I picked up the teddy bear from Valentines day. It was so romantic that Edward gave me that. I never had a cuter gift. It was then that I looked at the back stitching more closely. Now being the daughter of a police chief I knew a little something about nanny- cams. So I knew that the stitching on those teddy bears would be different than that of the other ones. The stitching I saw here was different than those that were professionally done, but it was still weird enough to bother me. So I went into Tanya's sewing kit and pulled out the seam ripper. As I was ripping out the seams a cheep looking video camera fell out . I knew immediately that Edward had not given me this bear. Because other than the fact that he would not put a camera in a teddy bear to begin with, if he did he would definitely buy a better camera than this. I mean he has a vanquish for gods sake! So who the fuck gave me this teddy then? It creeped me out how many times that I changed in front of it, only to have it video taping me! Who ever did this was a pervert. It was then that I remembered that last night the door was unlocked when I got home, this was weird being that we always lock it, but I had brushed it off. OH MY GOD, what if who ever did this changed the memory cards. That has recordings of me naked on there!

As I was freaking out the door bell rang. Figuring that it was Alice ( she was coming to pick me up so that we could head back to her place for the day) I opened it. I saw a flash of Blonde hair and a creepy smile and it went black.

**APV**

I arrived at Bella's house a few minutes early. As I pulled up I noticed that the front door was swinging open. So I parked my car and went to investigate. Since last night I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to Bella. When I got inside I almost fell to the floor. There was a lamp broken on the floor along with the contents of a spice rack. I went to her bed room to see if she was there playing a joke on me where I noticed a medium sized teddy bear on the floor, its back was open and there was a cheep camera next to it, it's stuffing still on it. It was then that it hit me. SOMEONE KIDNAPED BELLA! OH MY GOD! AND SOMEONE BUGGED HER TEDDY BEAR! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? I ran down stairs and called Edward. This was going to kill him. While the phone was ringing I noticed that there was a letter placed near the phone. I picked it up and realized immediately what it was. It was a ransome note demanding $20,000 for her release. What a dumb criminal, if I had done it I would have demanded more than that!

**EPV**

I was in my house getting ready for Bella to come over when my cell rang. When I looked at the number, it was Alice. The little pixie probably wanted to tell me that they were on their way, but I picked up anyways.

"BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPED, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Alice screamed into the phone. It was just like Alice to do something like this for April fool's day.

" Very funny Alice, now when are you guy's coming?" I said, she was not going to get me!

" IM NOT KIDDING, PLEASE COME DOWN HERE AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!" she started crying into the phone. That set off alarm bells, Alice never cried unless she missed a sale at the mall.

" EDWARD , PLEASE" She continued to sob. Either she was really good at this or it was true, either way I should probably go down there.

"Alright ill come" I gave up.

On the way to the house I started to get more and more worried. Though I knew that this could very well be a prank, Alice never cried. The bad feeling that I had last night flared it's ugly head again. So when I pulled into Bella's drive way I was down right scared. I walked through the front door and saw the scene that Alice had seen . That was when it hit me that she was really kidnaped. WTF!!! Who would kidnap MY GIRLFRIEND. That was when I fell to pieces. The love of my life was kidnaped! I felt like I was going to kill someone. Either that or die. I looked at Alice and she had that same horrified look on her face that she had last night and on Valentines day.

" What happened?" I asked her.

" I don't know, I walked in and I saw all this!" she said, her voice shaking.

" Don't worry, its probably just Emmett, he did this on Halloween, he kidnaped her and took her to the lad school!" I said trying to reassure her, Emmett was going to die when I got my hands on him!

With that I called Emmett. I wanted him to know that this really wasn't funny. He acutally made Alice cry.

" EMMETT, WHERE IS BELLA?" I screamed as soon as he picked up

"I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE HER, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HER THIS TIME?" I continued

" I don't have her, what are you taking about?" Emmett said

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE HER! WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted.

" YOU MADE ALICE CRY YOU BIG BUFFOON! THAT NOT COOL MAN, NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS BELLA" if this was a joke, the jackass took it too far!

" I don't know what your talking about man, I've been with Rose the whole time!" Emmett said clearly confused.

" Yeah guys he's been with me the whole time , do you really think that I would let him do something that fucked up, never mind not tell you?"

" Well I guess that means the alternative then" as I said this Alice's eyes widened and again she started to cry.

" What alternative" Rose and Emmett said together

" Bella's been kidnaped!"

The phone disconnected.

It was then that Charlie called. Before I could even get a word in he informed us that Mike Newton's mother had called the station and told them that Mike had jumped a plane to Rhode Island. She informed them to return him immediately if they found him. When we told Charlie about Bella he used every swear in the dictionary and then hung up the phone. A few minutes later we heard the sound of sirens heading towards the house. Charlie had the whole Gloucester Police force at the house. Charlie looked sick when he found the bugged teddy.

"THAT SICK FUCK!" he started.

" HE'S BEEN WATCHING HER!!!" He ran out of the room like a disgruntled rhino. I started to get the feeling that this was too much for Charlie to handle.

Alice and I were hysterical all the way home. We looked at each other and kept on asking "Why?" why would Mike do such a thing. The whole way home I was picturing the best ways to kill this Mike Newton. None seemed good enough though. I was still picturing this when we pulled in. We walked in to find Rosalie , Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch with worried expressions

"Someone really took her?" Rose said in shock

" That's not all, you know that weird teddy bear, well apparently it was bugged , it was found with it's seam ripped out and a cheep camera still with stuffing in it right next to it!" I said disgustedly. What fucking pervert would want to record MY GIRLFRIEND naked?

" and they believe that it was Mike, he appearently hopped a plane here last night!" Alice added looking murderous.

With that Emmett jumped up and ran into his room. He returned a few minutes later with his 16 gagged shot gun. It was his baby . He always kept it in pristine condition. I was never more glad that Emmett was my brother.

" Alright im ready, lets kill this sick fuck, I know where they're taking her!" Emmett said with rage in his voice.

" Hold it Elmer Fudd , we don't know where they've taken her yet!" Rose snapped

At that moment my cell phone rang. As I looked at the caller id I realized Bella was calling me! She's alive! For now. I picked up the phone immediately and heard the sound of a car window going down, the wind running through it.

" Eric, where do you live man?" an unknown male voice asked. Obviously this must of been Mike.

" You should know where I live, you've been there like six times" Eric's irritated voice answered.

" Oh shit man her phone's on shit... shit ... shit hang it up" Mike shouted

Then the line went dead.

Emmett and I stood up at the same time, Emmett roaring like a wooly mammoth. He then turned to me and said " Don't worry man, we're gonna get her back, I know where Eric lives, I used to paintball his house every Halloween." He then proceeded to run back up stairs and retrieve 4 more guns from his gun collection. He gave Jasper and I his two twelve gage shot guns. He gave Rosalie and Alice two 9mn pistols. We all jumped in to his jeep and found our way on the road to Eric's house. We called Charlie and let him know what was going on, and he told us that if there was any 911 calls from that house that was not Bella, then he would not respond. He basically gave us free reign to do what we wanted to get her out. When we got out of the Jeep, Emmett preceded to unload multiple body armor suits, helmets and the guns that we were assigned to. Emmett was all for going in guns blazing, but we took a more practical approach. I went to the door and knocked. Eric answered.

" What do you want?" he said snidely

" I know what you did, where is she" I said straight to his face

" I don't know what your talking about" he lied. He really was a bad liar, his palms started to sweat, his pimple reddened, he started to fidget.

"You know damn well what im talking about, where is she?" I demanded

" No um I really don't, sorry, Bella's not here." he continued to lie. The sweat got worse and his pimples were almost purple.

" He just said her name and we didn't even say it was her!" Rosalie screamed.

" We heard the frigging phone call for crying out loud! That moron is guilty, and so is his scumbag cousin too!" Emmett roared.

" Fine then, don't tell me, now your gonna get it though" I cackled as I walked back to my family.

At that moment I gave Emmett the signal and he fired a shot gun blast at the house. He seemed to get some weird enjoyment at doing this, it probably reminded him of when he used to paintball here. As I looked up a piece of the Yorkie's house fell on the ground. Then Jasper shot out the front window and this blonde haired kid peed himself. He then proceeded to run up a flight of stairs.

**BPV**

When the blackness receded I was in this unknown room. I looked around to realize that it was a boy's bedroom, it still had comic books in it with figurines. WHOSE FUCKING ROOM WAS I IN? It was then that the blonde haired boy slimed in. When I got a look at his face I realized who it was. Mike NEWTON? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE? WASN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE IN WASHINGTON?

" What are you doing here Mike?" I groaned. I cant believe that he was that obsessed to fly out here and kidnap me!

" Im here to take you back!" he said proud of him self

" But I don't want to leave!" I was happy here with out your annoyingness.

" I don't care," he sounded so defiant.

I wanted to hit him but my hands were bound to the head rest so instead I spat in his face.

He hit me so hard that I blacked out again.

The next thing that I knew was I was hearing Edwards voice. What was he saying? " I know what you did, where is she"? He came to rescue me? Again? From the tone of the conversation downstairs , that's what he came to do. That gave me hope that I would get out of this hell hole.

That I would see him again. Before I realized that I was worrying about that , I was relieved by the fact I would see him. All I wanted to do at that point was run out screaming " I love you Edward!" But I couldn't. My feet were tied together and my hands still bound as well. Then I heard ear-piercingly loud gun shots. Uh oh.

**EPV**

Emmett must of been on round twenty. There was almost nothing left of that house. All of the windows were gone, the paint job ruined. The whole time I was praying that Bella was alive. That was all I wanted. Since the first floor was now abandoned Jasper and I stormed the house. Jasper acted solider like, looking for enemy combatants in every room. We ruled out that she was not on the first floor and proceeded up stairs searching every room until we found her. On the second floor the blonde kid came out and tried to attack us. Jasper being a 9th degree black belt beat him pretty badly. The kid was going to have to see a doctor after this.

While we continued to search the house we periodically heard Emmett roaring like a grizzly bear while reloading his weapon. Eric it seems got a hold of a paintball gun and started to fire at Emmett. Wow that kid was dumb. Who fires paintballs at a person with a 16 gage shot gun. That 's like asking for death. There was a few more shots and the sound of some glass breaking . Emmett seemed to really enjoy this. He must really hate that Yorkie kid. When I looked out one of the windows, there was a blue Emmett smiling back at me, then he took another shot. When we finally got to the last room on the third floor we found Bella.

**BPV**

I was listening to the shooting when I heard the door open. Edward and Jasper came running in and stared in horror for a second. I guess the black eye that Mike had given me was really bad. Edward started to swear profusely and Jasper had to calm him down. He had proceeded to unbind me when a beaten up Mike appeared in the door way. He flew at Edward in a rage. The next thing that I knew was that Jasper was blocking Edward from Mike, and punching Mike in the face. It was then that a random shot gun blast entered the room missing Mike by a centimeter, he actually had graze wounds from it. He peed his newly changed pants .

Rosalie started to shout at this point, " Give her back now or die Newton its your choice!"

There was the running of footsteps and a cut up Eric appeared out of no where. By the time that he entered the room Edward had unbound both of my hands and we were both working on my feet ( neither Mike or Eric know how to use duck tape.) He went to pull Edward off but Edward punched him in the face, and by the sound of it broke his jaw.

" That's for kidnaping MY GIRLFRIEND!" he said. He then turned on Mike and kicked him in the balls " and that's for the BUGGED TEDDY YOU SICK FUCK!"

The door then slammed open again and behind it was an angry looking Alice and Rose dragging....VICTORIA? WTF?

" Caught this one trying to get in the back" Rose said with a disgusted tone in her voice.

" Emmett almost shot her, im kinda pissed he didn't" Alice added

They threw her into the pile of people that were on the floor.

" So you three thought what if you kidnaped Bella we'd come running back to you" the looks of gilt on their faces confirmed it.

" there was a reason why we ended things with you guys" Edward continued.

"Can I kill them now!" Emmett interrupted .

" I call Victoria!" Alice called out.

" No guy's we're gonna take them to a place worse than death, death would be too easy!" I said.

We pulled up to the Police station, Charlie was waiting outside. When he saw Mike he turned purple.

"I LET YOU INTO MY HOME, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!, YOU BUG MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM AND THEN KIDNAP HER YOU SICK FUCK!" at the end of his sentence his voice reached an octave that I had never heard before.

" IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! JUST WAIT TILL YOUR ALONE WITH ME, YOUR GONNA WISH THAT THEY KILLED YOU!" Charlie continued to roar I wanted to kill them my self just for putting Charlie through that.

We entered the station where Charlie threw the boys into the holding cell. They actually ricocheted off the wall, that how hard he threw them. Charlie then turned to us.

" Bella are you okay, that black eye doesn't look too good, do you want to see a doctor?"

" the black eye is okay, I don't think I need a doctor" I said.

He turned and thanked everyone for getting me out of there. He laughed when Emmett told him about when Mike peed himself. Emmett actually looked slightly disappointed that he could not do more damage. Charlie then re entered the holding cell to " talk to Eric, Mike, and Victoria"

" As I told that bitch before, it's a bad move to threaten the Police Chief's Daughter" Rose said when we finally exited the station an hour later. We had to fill out multiple statements so that the charges could stick. They also had to take pictures of my face ( Charlie stuck an assalt charge along with the kidnap charge). While this was being done, Charlie would periodically thank everyone for getting me out of that situation. While in the parking lot, we saw Eleazer come in. He said that Charlie called him so that he could make sure that some kid's were mentally competent to stand trial for a kidnaping. Everyone couldn't help but smirk a little at this.

" Though it was under bad circumstances , you helped me fulfill a dream Bella, I always wanted to take a shot gun to that house!" Emmett said proudly

" Well at least now they're gonna get what's coming to them, a jail cell in the ACI!" Edward said with a small smile on his face.

" Still though, I cant believe that someone had the balls to do that though, bug the bedroom and kidnap the Police Chief's daughter, even im not that dumb!" Emmett said with a disgusted look on his face.

" I hope that Charlie kills them both!" Edward and I said together.

When we got back to my place, Tanya and a group of people from her work were sitting there holding her hand. She stood up and flew at us like a bat out of hell. She was screaming your alive! She had said that Charlie had called her after Edward and Alice had left and she came home immediately. We told her what had happened to which she responded " Well if they get off, I can alway's have a hit man kill them for this!" I asked if I could sleep over the Cullens and she said okay, she trusted that no one would take me with Emmett and Edward around.

Of course the next day it was all over the news and in the newspapers. Everyone in New England and possibly Washington state knew what scumbag's those three were. The headlines read

" FRIENDS SAVE KIDNAPED GIRL" and under the caption there was all nine of us. Mike, Eric, and Victoria's pictures were all mug shots from the night before. I had to say everyone really did a job on them. Out of the rest of us, I had to say that Emmett's picture was the funniest. He was in a blonde wig and one of Rose's dresses, he had a fake microphone in his hand. He looked like a really bad drag queen. The story under it proceeded to say what happened ( it left out what type of gun Emmett used).

" Rose I thought that you threw that picture away!" Emmett said with an embarrassed look on his face. I wanted to laugh so bad, but out of respect I didn't.

Our mouth's dropped when they listed all of the charges. Charlie must of been really pissed at them. He hit them up for 1st degree kidnaping, false imprisonment, assault, vandalism ( 1 count for every time one of our cars were damaged, so there was about 6 counts of that) video voyeurism ( the teddy bear), and theft ( 1 count for every time they stole something, so there was about thirty counts of that). They each had about 40 counts. I was so happy that Charlie was my father today. He probably tortured them in a legal way last night. The new's report also said that no charges would be filed against the Cullens or the Hales because the DA and the Police Chief found that they used the appropriate force necessary to get me out of that situation. It said that they did about $30,000 worth of damage to the house. Emmett was proud of himself when he read this part.

There would of been double that if we hadn't got you out when we did" Emmett said with a smile on his face.

" Yeah Elmer Fudd over there probably had enough rounds to cause $100,000 worth of damage." Alice said playfully.

At the end of the report it said that they were ruled mentally competent to stand trial.

To celebrate the fact that I lived Alice recommenced a party. Only Alice would think of that. That got her mind on a different subject... shopping for the right gown, she always thought that a party was not a party unless it was formal. She then started to talk about which malls to hit up and which decoration stores to go to for a spring time formal dance. Who needed prom when you had Alice!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. please review and let me know where you want the story to go

**Chapter 12**

**BPV**

By the week's end we were all celebrities at school. Apparently everyone hated Eric, they just never said it to his face. Still no one could believe that he would actually do that just to make his cousin happy. They were particularly disgusted with the bugged teddy bear. Emmett was running on a natural high over this, everyone said that they would of shot at his house as well . He now was dubbed" Emmett Fudd" and he told everyone to address him as such. The only thing that bummed him was that he missed his favorite holiday, he had spent most of April fools dat worrying about me. He promised everyone a week's worth of pranks to look forward to. Oh joy!

I should of known that I would not be exempt from Emmett. He took too much pride in what he did. But after I awoke at the Cullen's on the first day of spring break ( Day 2 of Charlie's honeymoon) I smelled the strong smell of men's shaving cream. I instinctively placed my hand on top of my head and found that Emmett had thrown a massive amount of the stuff in my hair. He did a 16th century womans hair style. I started to scream . Then I heard the unmistakeable sound of Alice screaming coming from her bathroom. When she came out she had a Hitler mustache and on her forehead was the words " Im a decorating dictator!" Still having the shaving cream in my head we both screamed " EMMET !!" to which a distraught looking Rose entered, half her hair cut off. I mean literally half was at her skull and the other half was her normal length hair.

" I cant believe it, he actually cut my hair off!" She sobbed

" im gonna kill him, do you know how long permeant marker lasts on skin!" Alice shrieked.

" How the hell am I going to get this out!" I cried.

It was about that time that the door opened and Edward and Jasper both stormed into the room. Apparently Emmett put for sale signs on all of their cars, he even placed them in both the want adds and the bargain buyer. People have been calling all morning, they're especially interested in the Vanquish ( Emmett marked it at $10,000).

" that's it, we gotta get the master prankster back!" Alice shouted

" but how, he has done everything in the book and even invented stuff of his own" everyone else said.

" then we come up with something of our own, something that he hasn't thought about!" Alice shouted.

" he loves that god damn jeep as much as I love my hair, why don't we go at that revenue" Rose said.

" What are we going to do, crash the thing?" I asked.

" What am I chopped liver, I can do things to his car that would make him wish that we totaled it!" Rose said with malice in her voice.

" what if he doesn't stop" I said

" then we don't stop" Rose finished.

We went shopping that day for the dresses when Alice came up with a wonderful idea on what to do with Emmett's Jeep.

" Switch the radio and empty his ipod. If he doesn't stop attack the apolstry, and if he still doesn't stop fix the air bag sensor so that when he taps the cement thing they deploy!" she said.

" That's a wonderful idea Alice" we agreed

After we bought our dresses and went back to the house Rose attacked the Jeep. We lucked out in that Emmett was no where near the garage, though this meant that he could be devising other pranks. She took out his $100 radio and replaced it with a $10 one that knew to be broken ( rose purposely damaged it). She then went into his ipod and deleted every song that he had and he had a lot. As we headed upstairs we saw Emmett heading towards the garage and we couldn't help but giggle a little. We met up with the boy's in Alice's room and told them about the Jeep. We then waited for the consequences. They did not come soon enough.

Emmett roared up the stairs like a grizzly bear protecting its cub. The sound made us double over laughing before the door opened and Emmett screamed " THIS MEANS WAR!" Rose then shouted back "YOU DECLARED WAR WHEN YOU CUT HALF MY HAIR OFF!" to that the door slammed shut. We looked at each other and said that this means we go to phase 2 after the next time he gets us.

Emmet's second round was worse than the first. He did the warm water trick on me. When I awoke I found that I was completely soaked. I started to freak out when I heard the unmistakeable voice of Alice shouting " MY CLOTHES!". Emmett had cut up the most expensive things in Alice's wardrobe ( all in all he destroyed half her closet). She had a murderous look in here eyes. At this point I think that she could of burned Emmett's closet and not cared. That was when Rose came in screaming about how her Victoria's Secret bras were downstairs in the freezer. We then heard the sound of someone intensely scratching . Edward came into the room covered in hives. Emmett switched his colonge to another brand that he was allergic to. He apparently emptied the bottle and placed the other brand in the empty bottle. What he did to Jasper looked like it was a slight to both Alice as well as him. He dyed all of Jasper's clothing bright pink and wrote "Dr. Feel good" all over it. You could tell that someone with Emmett's fashion sense dyed his clothes. He picked the most ugliest color pink that I have ever seen. It was petpo bismal in color. From the look in her eye I could tell that Alice had bought Jasper these clothes. She had this malicious look to her now. She ran to the garage to only discover that the Jeep was no where to be found. So instead we went to plan B.

Plan B was to infiltrate Emmett's room and take as much exercise equipment as we possibly could. We would need the boy's help for this, and they were only too eager to help. We looked around to make sure that Emmett was not around and then proceeded to sneak into his room. Emmett's room made the school gym look like a toddler's gym. He had all the new exercise equipment, plus some that were not on the market yet. There must of been twenty 100 pound bell bars scattered through out the room. I was shocked that he could fit his bed in there. It looked like a mega gym owner's dream bedroom. It took all of us to clear out one of the 10 stairmaster's in there. By the end ( 4.5 hours later) we had only left the Boflex ( Edward protested taking this out, said that it cost too much) and a stair master for Rose. We hid everything in the woods in the back of the house.

We had just finished taking the last item out when we saw the Jeep pull in. Emmett had a disgruntled look on his face because he could not fix the radio, and he didn't know how to download songs on his ipod. We all looked at each other and bust into laughter.

" That will teach him to cut my clothes" Alice shouted.

" And cut my hair, do you know how long it will take to grow back!" Rose agreed, we had to cut the other side and now she had a style similar to Alice's. Rose was pissed.

Three minutes later we had reentered the house when Emmett tore down the stairs like a bat out of hell. He had a half devastated half raged look on his face. He was at a loss for words. The room was nearly destroyed when he was done looking for his gym. Then he ran back into the garage.

" I think we did it this time, id hate to see what he does tonight!" I said with a nervous tone to my voice.

" Better go hide the cars" we all ran as we said this.

When we got into the garage the Jeep was gone again. We each took our cars out of the garage and parked them near the exercise equipment in the woods. Knowing Emmett, if we had not done this, he would of taken our cars to a junk yard or something. When we finally got back to the house Emmett was still gone. He must be really ticked off. He probably thought that we sold his stuff to the nearest sporting good's store or something.

When tomorrow finally came, at first nothing seemed out of the ordernary. Everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing was on my face or anything. So I had really thought that Emmett had stopped. When I went downstairs though to get a bite to eat I noticed that something didn't feel right, I looked down at the food again, eggo's and they seemed perfectly normal, so why do I feel like something is not right. It was then that everything went black.

**EPV**

I heard a shriek downstairs that could of only been Alice. I had wondered what Emmett had done now. Had he turned Alice's hair pink or something like that. I went down to investigate, figuring that he had cut up her credit cards to find Alice in the kitchen with a look of horror on her face. When I reached the doorway into the kitchen I noticed Bella's limp form on the floor, her eggo's scattered across the floor. While picking her off the floor I noticed that the syrup on the waffles looked different, it had this brown powder mixed in it, a minute amount. Shit he knew that she was allergic to cinnamon ( the powder). Please god make her be okay, Emmett is such an idiot. I cannot believe that he added Cinnamon to her syrup. It was about that time that Rosalie came running down the stairs.

" HE CHOPPED UP ALL OF MY HIGH HEELS....Wait a minute ... WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA"

"EMMETT MIXED CINNAMON INTO HER SYRUP!... THAT" S WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, IM GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE'S GONE WAY TOO FAR!" oh just wait till the next time I see him, he could of killed her!

She was still unconscious when Emmett graced us with his presence a few minute's later. From the look on his face he had only expected her to break out or something of that nature, not pass out. That did not sooth my rage at him, he caused my Bella harm, now he's gonna pay. Emmett must of seen the murderous look in our eyes for he started to talk.

" Just wait a minute guys, no one ever told me that she passes out, I didn't know!"

" EMMETT YOU IDIOT, YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS ALLERGIC, WHAT DID YOU THINK, THAT SHE WOULD BREAK OUT OR SOMETHING, YOU NEVER THINK!" Alice and I shouted at the same time. If I killed him now Alice would have no problem helping.

" I DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE THAT BAD!" he kept on repeating.

" YOUR GYM IS THAT IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I shrieked. It was then that I flew at him.

**BPV**

When I opened my eyes Edwards face came swimming into view. His face looked different somehow, his perfect face disrupted by a huge bruise over his left eye. I was about to ask what happened when I got a good look at Emmett. His hair was tossed, he was holding his rib , his nose was bleeding and he also had a bruise over his eye. But his was over the right eye not the left. Carlisle was giving him an ice pack for his face. Then he set about resetting Emmett's nose.

Emmett had an angry look in his eye.

" Emmett, this is what you get for putting that in her syrup, what you didn't think that he would flip out?" Carlisle said tenderly.

Emmett grumbled an unintelligible word.

Alice gave him a huge sneering look. She obviously agreed with this. When Carlisle finished he started to talk.

" Guy's your gonna have to promise that you wont pull prank's on each other ever again, I don't want anyone else getting hurt!"

Everyone said "We promise" and then gave a glare in Emmett's direction. Emmett finally gave up and said that he wouldn't do it again if we told him where his gym was. Rose then proceeded to show him where we had placed his stuff. When he came back he had a small smile on his face. He apologized for what prank's he had done and so did we. He then proceeded to tell us that he was proud of us, that he wouldn't of thought to go after the gym like that. That was when he promised Rose to pay the bill for any new shoes that she wanted. He also promised Alice reimbersment for the clothes that he destroyed ( both her's as well as Jasper's). Boy he was going to fork a lot over for that.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own twilight or the characters SM does. heyy guys this is going to be my last chaper, please keep sending those reviews! heyy guys read my next story... harvard here we come!

**Chapter 13**

**BPV**

The next few month's flew by in a blur. Before anyone knew it, it was summer. For the past few weeks we had been planning on going to this place known as "Block Island". It is an island located about 12 miles off of the mainland. Both Alice and Emmetts anticipation to go was quite hysterical.

Alice had brought everyone bathing suits about a week in advance. Emmett kept on talking about the awesome waves and how he wanted to surf them ( Emmett can do every sport in the world apparently.) The night before we left ( I slept over) Alice and Emmett were practically jumping up and down.

We all piled into the Volvo together, none of the others wanted to risk taking their cars for fear of damage. When we boarded the boat Emmett broke out in the block island theme song. He was singing loudly and obnoxiously the whole way there. He was on the last verse of the fifth time when the boat finally docked. We decided that we would all rent mopeds even though they were expensive. We decided that we would get three and all the couples would ride together. When everyone was finished getting on we decided to go our separate ways and meet up at 4 at the moped place to catch the 5 o clock ferry home. Jasper and Alice sped off to the shops, Emmett and Rose took off towards the beach and Edward and I took off towards the bluffs. When we got there we were alone, it was perfect. It was quiet. We got off the moped and watched the waves come in. Then we started to talk, which lead to us making out. When we finished we talked some more about our future plans. We decided that we wanted to go to College together, so over the summer we would apply to the same ones. Then we just sat there and held each other as the sun lowered. I wanted to stay there for ever. He started to hum a unknown lullaby and we both fell a sleep. We awoke a few hours later to the gentile vibrating of Edward's cellphone. Alice was calling probably wondering where we were. It was past the time that we all had agreed to meet up. When we finally reached them the group did not look happy. They had to wait an extra half hour, and they were worried about getting seats on the ferry home. But as we boarded the boat, they seemed to calm down. We took our seats on the top of the boat, Emmett seemed to enjoy feeling the sun on his face. This wasn't going to be good for him in the morning though, his face was already as red as a boiled lobster. In fact his entire body was the same color as his face.

We all laughed at this. Then Emmett went on to describe the narly wave action that everyone had missed but him.

" well than Mr. Pro Surfer how come you were under the water more than on top, the life guard looked annoyed that he had to rescue you a second time!"

" I wasn't on my game today that's all!" Emmett said embarrassed.

" Emmett when are you ever "on your game" Rose countered.

With that The conversation died out. Alice was starting to formulate next year's parties, since this years were such a hit. The spring one/ welcome home bella one was such a hit.

_Flashback_

_I had spent the entire day setting up decorations. It was the weekend before school started, the end of spring break, Charlie and Tanya would return the next day from their honeymoon. Edward's and Emmett's faces had not healed much and Alice had to throw concolor on the bruises. She was not happy about this what so ever. It depleted her stash of makeup. Then she went to work on the both of us. She had me in this pinkish off white dress that was mid length. It was a beaded corset style, yet it was very simple. She left my hair completely down curling it with the curling iron. It looked very summery. I noticed that she was in a bright purple dress that was also mid length. It was a halter top. I thought that I had just seen this on the cover of her vogue magazine the week before,_

_When I had gotten back down stairs it hit me how pretty this was. There were Easter baskets full of perfectly dyed eggs. These were placed on the piano, on the dining room table and on the end tables. She had us re arrange the furniture to create the dance floor again and she lowered the retractable disco ball ( she recently had this installed in the house). Even the newspaper clippings of Mike and Eric's arrest made the house look nice. There was a dart board in the corner with the mug shots of Mike, Eric and Victoria. Only Alice could pull something like that off. I was looking at the dart board when someone walked up behind me. I turned to see Edward wearing a dress shirt that matched my off white dress, with khaki pants. Alice must of bought the boy's shirts as well. We held each other as we laughed at the dart board. Then we turned to the newspaper accounts. There was the original one that was made the day after ( with a cross dressed Emmett on the front), then the one's that followed. It was a big thing in Rhode Island . The trial was one of the biggest sensations that they had ever had, I had even appeared with Edward on the today show. Mike and Eric were sentenced to 25yrs to life each ( Charlie almost died of happiness when I told him). Victoria was sentenced to 20 years ( because she was not in the car when they nabbed me, she was at Eric's house). Emmett was singing " ding dong the BITCH is dead" all the way out of the court house. He particularly hated Victoria._

_When the dance had begun we all stuck together as people thanked me for finally putting Eric behind bars. A bunch of people asked Emmett if they could see the gun that he had used against Eric's house. So Emmett lead tours to his bedroom to show people his gun collection and his now famous shotgun. People paid him $10 a person just to see the gun. When they came out they had a huge smile on their faces. All of us took place in throwing the darts. I don't know who I enjoyed hitting more. The slut or the two freaks. Alice clearly showed her preference, she blamed Victoria for telling Mike and letting him come here. Every time she hit her, she did a happy dance. Eric seemed the favorite target of everyone else though. The entire school really did hate him._

_Then Edward and I danced for a few songs. I had to say that even though I typically don't dance well, I really did enjoy dancing with him. It felt natural, it felt easy. It felt like I could dance with him for ever. This was when we looked over at Emmett and Rose. We had known for a while that he had wanted to ask her to marry him, they were heading off to the same college in the fall. We all had bets when he would ask her. Alice and I had betted against Edward and Jasper that he would ask her tonight. They thought that it would be on Graduation night. So when we saw Emmett on one knee with a ring box in his hand I whispered " pay up" to Edward. When I found Alice it looked like she was saying the same thing to Jasper. The guy's should have known...never bet against Alice_!

End of flashback

So here we were back on the boat. Oh I couldn't wait to head back, it was so much fun. Rose was making plans, saying that she had wanted the wedding to be here.

" You know, you still owe me for the little bet that we made!" I whispered to Edward.

" Yeah, well, I think that I found a way to pay you back" he said as he whipped out a small ring box.

Alice squealed. Jasper had a look of horror on his face.

" Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife!" He said as he opened the ring box to reveal an old ring. It had an opal in the middle with diamonds surrounding it.

" Yes I will.... aren't we kinda young to be getting married though!" I said. I couldn't believe it.

Alice shrieked " YOUR GONNA BE MY SISTER IN LAW! WERE GONNA BE SISTERS!"

" That's the beauty of an engagement though, we can take as long as we want!" Edward said.

" You know what that means for you Jasper! The pressure's on!" Emmett said, to which Alice gave him a dirty look.

" Jasper honey, don't listen to Emmett... he's a big goof!" Alice said rubbing his back.

" I know, you know Alice, when I do ask you, it will be the right time!" Jasper started.

" And not when Emmett dictates is the right time!" Jasper continued.

Alice squealed, this to her was better than any promise ring.

When we got home, we had the difficult task of telling Charlie.

" YOUR WHAT!!!!" Charlie shouted purple.

" Im engaged!" I said.

" Oh that's wonderful honey" Tanya said.

" Your not pregnant are you?" Charlie asked

" No dad, if I was pregnant you would be the first to know!" I responded

" Then why..." he started

" I love him, I cant see myself with anyone else, I don't want to be with anyone else."

" Well as long as your not pregnant!" Charlie said as his face changed. He started to beam with joy!

He turned to Edward and said " WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SON! I FINALLY HAVE A SON!"

Tanya then started to act nervously. That was odd. Tanya's usually the calm one.

" Um, he might not be the only new addition to the family." Tanya said. Charlie turned white. He repeatedly opened his jaw and then shut it. He started to gasp. He fell down into a chair. She couldn't be... could she? It was then that all those weird things started to make sense. The mood swings. The cravings, the vomiting... Tanya's pregnant! Im going to have a sibling!

" Charlie, im pregnant!" Tanya said. YAY IM GOING TO HAVE A SIBLING.

"WHAT?" Charlie was at a loss for words. The last time he heard that was about eighteen years ago.

" You know, im having a baby!" Tanya said proudly.

All this good news started to get to Charlie, he started sweating. I thought that he was having a heart attack or something.

" How do you know?" Charlie asked.

" I took a blood test Charlie, it came back yesterday!" Tanya squealed.

" So when's this bundle of joy due?" Charlie asked proudly.

" End of March!" Tanya said happily, what did she think that he would be mad, he already had one... what's another!

" Oh this is so wonderful, an engagement and a baby at the same time...but two different couples!" Charlie shouted.

1 year later.

I was getting prepared to walk down the isle today. We had decided that we would have the wedding down at beavertail, which is on the island of Jamestown. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and it was not too warm, but not too cold. We decided that Alice would be the wedding planner here. It was her dream come true. She was also going to be a brides maid. We decided to do a double wedding with Emmett and Rose, that way it would be more affordable for Charlie and Tanya. They had a baby boy that they proudly named after Edward. So Rose was going to be maid of honor for me and I was for had never forgotten the fact that he had saved me from Mike and Eric and that was their way of repaying him. Emmett was bummed out that they didn't name it after him, but Emmett Swan didn't really go. It was as I was thinking about this that Charlie entered my bedroom.

" You ready yet Bella, we have to leave soon if we have to get there by one!" Charlie said gruffly. He couldn't believe that the year had gone by so fast.

" Charlie, give us five minutes, I have to put her eyeliner on!" Alice shouted back.

" Two sisters in one day! This is like Christmas in July Alice shouted! It was then that Tanya entered with baby Edward. I swore, baby Edward should of been named Charlie... he looked so much like him it was un canny.

" Oh this is wonderful, two sons in one year!" Tanya said with tears in her eyes.

Five minutes later we were in the limo heading over there. The photographer must of snapped hundreds of pictures of me walking down the stairs and heading into the limo. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. She really couldn't wait for this. It was then that we stopped at the Cullens to pick Rose up. The guys were changing at Jasper's house and Esme was helping Rose with her makeup, since Alice was with me.

" Man Bella, you look good, I didn't even recognize you for a second there!" Rosalie said excited.

" Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked.

" No, not really, I just want to get it over with so we can go on the honeymoon!" I said excitedly.

" Are you?" I asked.

" No, I've been with Emmett long enough, this is just like a formality really, with food!" Rosalie said happily.

" I wish it was the three of us getting married though!" Alice said gloomily

" Alice your turn's coming up in 6 months, don't worry about it!" we said. Jasper had just asked Alice two weeks ago, on their anniversary to marry him . They immediately set a date that night. Midnight on December 24th we were going to watch them get married in the Cullen's house. Man Alice is going to go wild with the decorations. Alice practically squealed when she told us. Her face was the funniest thing that I ever saw.

We reached the place with 20 minutes to spare. The first guests... Carmen and Eleazer were there taking their seats. Alice had really worked wonders this time. She had gotten a huge canopy and filled it with white roses. Walking down the isle, the flowers were a mixture of white roses and purple orchards. I didn't know how she did that. It was absolutely georgous. The guys arrived about five minutes after we went into the bridal tents. Alice had refused to let them see us. She was very traditional there. When I got a look at my self in the mirror I didn't recognize my self. Damn that pixie really does a good make over.

I then headed out of the tent twenty minutes later, and headed towards destiny. He was absolutely georgous and he was all mine for ever. From the look on his face he was thinking the same thing. I was so distracted by him that I nearly walked into Emmett. We all laughed at this. The minister went through the ceremony...and the nerves that everyone always talked about never hit. I did have butterflies, but that was from seeing Edward, something that happens all the time anyways. Finally the visual that I had seen at Charlie's wedding had come true, right down to the tux that he was wearing. That pixie really did know everything didn't she! The minister then got to the I do's.

" Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked

Edward said a confident " I do"

" Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

" I do" I said just as confidently.

" Emmett Cullen do you take Rosalie Hale do be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

" If I didn't I wouldn't of asked her ... right? Im kidding! Yes I do!" Emmett said. Rose looked annoyed at this.

" Rosalie Hale, do you take Emmett Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

" Right now he's very lucky, but yes I do!" Rosalie said with a huge smile on her face. We then exchanged rings. The four of us said the traditional " With this ring I thee wed!" and Emmett dropped the ring. Rose looked pissed.

"Emmett, what the hell!" She whispered.

" Hey I cant help it, butter fingers you remember!" Emmett said.

" yeah I remember, I also remember practically pleading with you not to drop the ring" Rose whispered pissed. Emmett was in the dog house for the honey moon.

" Hey, where are you guys going for your honey moon?" I mouthed.

" Well Mr. I want to see what Siberia looks like, booked us in a random motel there for the week!" Rose said mad. Obviously she didn't want to go there!

" Where are you guys going?" Rosalie asked.

" Cruise on the Mederterranian , we couldn't decide exactly where we wanted to go, so we chose that!" I said excitedly.

" Emmett, why couldn't we do that!" Rosalie said.

" you never asked!" Emmett said.

"I did so, I asked you multiple times while we were looking over the plans!" Rose fired back.

The minister then pronounced us husband and wife. We then kissed the best kiss we ever had. If we didn't have to breath, we could of stayed like that for ever.

" May I now introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen and Mr and Mrs Emmett Cullen !" the minister said as we headed back down the isle.

Alice lunged at us screaming " My best friends are now my sisters...this is wonderful!" Carlisle walked over to us and basically welcomed us to the family, not that we weren't part of it before.

" So what are you guys gonna do in college?" Esme asked

" We got into the married couple dorms, they look nice!" I said.

" Yeah, im gonna be their next door neighbor, the college figured it be easier to stick us there now rather than six months from now!" Alice said bouncing up and down. It figured that Alice and I were heading to the same college!

" And we're across the hall from them!" Rosalie said. We had purposely set that up.

" That's wonderful!" Esme said with joy.

The rest of the reception had gone well. The food was great there. I had discovered that Charlie had become a better dancer over the past year. He was almost normal at dancing. After the father daughter dance, he headed over to Tanya. Apparently baby Edward was fussing and she needed help tending to him. When the party ended I went over to Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice.

" I still cant believe that they named him after me!" Edward said with humor in his voice.

" Ay, stop bragging about that!" Emmett said angerly. He was bitter over the fact that the baby wasn't named after him.

" Oh Emmett calm down, the first son we have...we'll name it after you alright!" Rose said annoyed.

" Emmett jr... I like that... or even better ... Emmett Cullen II" Emmett said happily.

" What if you have twin sons!" Edward and I asked laughing to bits.

" Emmett jr and Emmet" Emmett said proudly. Rosalie shook her head.

It was then that we headed out to our destiny.


End file.
